Secrets, Immortals, and High School
by Alizarin7
Summary: Fable Sweeney is the new girl in town and is striking up everyone's curiosity, especially a Kenny McCormick and Eric Cartman. But will she prove herself to be trustworthy or will her shady past come to haunt her, ruining her newly made friendship? And when a certain Mysterion realizes she may be the key to his curse, will she be able to help him?
1. Chapter 1

Kenny opened the door of his house, pulling up his hoodie around his head to keep out the morning chill. He was walking towards the high school when something caught his well-trained eye. The gloomy house at the end of his street, which had been vacant since the run-in with the Cult, suddenly didn't so look so vacant. Kenny slowed and watched as the purple door opened and a petite girl with curly red hair, much like Kyle's, walked out. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the morning light, making her blue-green plaid skirt and black sweater stand out. As she turned more towards him, Kenny noted the crescent moon embroidered on her right breast.

Her smile dropped the moment she closed the door softly behind her and she sighed, creating a cloud of fog in the cold air. Their eyes met, blue against green, and she gave him a friendly smile, her features becoming clearer the closer she walked to Kenny. " 'Scuse me, do you know where the high school is?"

"Yeah," he replied, his voice characteristically muffled by the cloth of his parka. Her features reminded him of a doll, soft and feminine. Breakable. "You new?"

"Yupp," She chirpped, popping the _p_. The girl held out her hand, "Fable Sweeney. Moved in over the weekend."

He pulled down the orange hoodie and shook out his messy blonde hair before shaking her hand. "Kenny, Kenny McCormick. C'mon, kid, I'll walk you."

She followed after him, having to take more steps to keep up with his longer strides. "Thanks!"

The walk to the green and yellow high school was rather silent minus Kenny pointed out bits of useful information, like pointing out the coffee shop the goths hang out or where he hangs with his friends at another local one nearer town, and soon they stood in front of the front doors of the school. Kenny stopped and faced Fable, earning a curious look as she was expecting him to just show her the school and then leave her alone but her attention was soon caught by other students entering around them and she blushed, reminding Kenny of his little sister.

He let out an inaudible sigh and then gave her a friendly smirk that didn't really reach his eyes. "Don't look so nervous, I'll help you out. Got your schedule?"

"I'm not scared." Fable stuck out her tongue, causing Kenny's smirk to hold more emotion and he chuckled. "But yes, I have it. Here." She fished it out of her purple messenger bag and handed him the paper.

"Lucky for you, your locker is near mine." He began walking as he examined the crumpled paper, opening the door for her and entering the thankfully heated school. "We share homeroom, study hall, and math together. You have English with Cartman and Kyle. That'll be fun. And European History with Stan. Butters and Pip are in French, I think with you. Tweak is in Dramatic Literature and Wendy in Biology."

Fable listened to his rambling and looked around at the school, glancing with wide eyes at the students walking by. He walked through the halls, slowing down when he realized she was having trouble keeping up with his long legs and smirked. "You're really short." He commented, earning a glare from her.

"I am 5'4. Not my fault you're a mutant." She teased back, giving his 6'5 frame a once over.

Kenny laughed and shook his head. He walked towards the east side of the school and stopped at a locker, dialing in her combination and opening it. "Here's your locker. Mine's two down." He let her unlock it herself to get a feel for it before walking towards the cafeteria. "The bell will ring in about ten minutes and I usually hang with my friends here."

She caught up with him, giving him a nervous glance. "I don't want to intrude-"

"No worries." Kenny cut her off with another friendly smirk, steering her into the white and green cafeteria and towards a table where his friends were seated. "Hey, guys." He called once they were in hearing range. They looked up from whatever they were discussing to look at Kenny.

"Kenny, why are you so late? Usually you're the first one here." Stan commented, pulling a black-haired girl closer to his side. His eyes glanced to Fable who was standing beside Kenny with a nervous smile on her soft face. "Who's this?"

"Ew, Keeny brought a ginger, he's infecting us all." Cartman complained. Kenny shot him a glare and Kyle slapped his arm.

"Guys, this is Fable. She's new here and I'm showing her around." His glare never left Cartman's even as Fable gave them all a small wave.

"Hi." She said, her voice small and sweet.

"Don't mind the fat ass, my hair is red too." Kyle reassured her. "Welcome to South Park, Fable."

"What brought you here?" Stan asked.

Kenny could tell Fable felt a bit cornered and he spoke before she could, "Maybe it would be easier to introduce yourselves first." He smirked as if it was obviously amusing.

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm Stan." The boy in the blue puff-ball hat smiled at her.

The black-haired girl beside him grinned and waved in an overly friendly manner. "I'm Wendy!"

"I'm Kyle and this is Cartman."

"Nice to meet you all." Fable said, her smile growing bigger as she relaxed. The shrill bell rang above them, signalling first period. Before she had a chance to ask, Kenny steered her by the elbow out the quickly crowded cafeteria. "Wha-"

"First period is with Kyle and Cartman. Try not to let him nag at you too much." Kenny said quietly, waving the boy in the lime ushanka. He came over followed angrily by Cartman. "Kyle, do me a favor and watch over Fable?"

Fable pouted but was secretly grateful for Kenny's help. "Sure thing! C'mon, we'll be late to class." The friendly one smiled at her and led her down the halls.

"See you at second period!" Kenny called before he was swallowed up in the sea of students.

Fable followed the two boys silently as they weaved their ways through the halls, swift eyes easily catching their mannerisms. Cartman was the taller of the two, if only by an inch, but he still had baby fat on his face, making it seem as if he was chubby as a child. He had taken his hat off and smoothed his brown hair down, blue eyes glancing down in annoyance at Fable and she accidentally bumped his arm.

She glanced up at him through her lashes before looking at the other. His skin was as pale as hers and she could see some red hair near the ears of his ushanka. But no freckles, which surprised her. He must've felt her gaze and he turned his head a bit to smile at her, warming up his face in a way that made her smile back. Despite his more obvious friendliness towards her, Fable couldn't help but feel like an intruder. Here she was on her first day and was already making these boys go out of their way to help her.

"You can sit by us, Mrs. Harolds isn't strict." Kyle told her, earning a glare from Cartman as the trio walked into the white marbled classroom and took three seats in the back corner while the classroom filled up. Fable sat on the corner followed by Kyle and Cartman, which she was grateful for.

It didn't take long for the two to forget she was there. Kyle not intentionally, he was fighting with Cartman too much that she slipped his mind, but Fable didn't take offense. Instead, she watched as the short and toad-like woman walked in and droned on about Shakespeare, oblivious to the note passing and texting going on in her class. " 'Ey, Feeble!" The mispronunciation grated her ears and she turned to look at Cartman who was leaning over an annoyed Kyle's desk. "Why'd you move here?"

"My parents wanted a fresh start." Fable replied coolly, her defenses instantly rising to this sudden questioning.

Cartman looked as if he didn't buy the perfectly logical answer. "Why? You deal drugs or something? You seem like the type." He pressed.

"No, I don't. And before you ask, I don't smoke or drink or steal or sell myself for money. Did I cover it all?" Fable asked, her usually soft and melodic voice chilly, like dry ice.

"You in a Cult? You look like you could be a goth."

Fable couldn't help it, she tensed and her eyes turned to slits. "No." She hissed. "I am not in a Cult."

"Then why so touchy?" He smirked, knowing he hit a raw nerve by her instant reaction. Kyle looked uncomfortable and opened his mouth, his words drowned out by Cartman's whispering, "Previous involvement in the Cult? I won't judge."

"Heh, I trust that statement as far as I can throw you, fatty." Fable snapped back, taking the bait. Kyle choked on his laugh and Cartman grew flustered, glaring heatedly at her. "And if you must know, yes. My mother, now dead, was in the Cult and my father took me in." She pulled out a black book from her bag and started reading, signalling the end of the conversation.

Kyle and Cartman both stared at her, she could feel their shocked eyes watching her calm movements. Was her hand shaking? No, she was too controlled for that. After a minute of silence, some other student riled Cartman up and he was heatedly fighting with Kyle again, either oblivious or ignoring Fable to which she was immensely grateful. Grateful-it was an emotion she was feeling an abundance of today. Not sure how she felt about that.

The bell rang and before she could be cornered by the two again, she ducked out of the classroom, using her small frame to her advantage. But a broad orange surface stopped her a few feet from the door, making her stumble backwards until Kenny caught her by the elbow. He noticed his friends looking a bit worried as they walked past them but filed it away for later and looked down at the new girl, smirking a bit. "You're in a hurry. Everything okay?"

She nodded and they walked to second period. Study Hall was in the library and spent mostly in silence as Fable read a book and Kenny worked on homework. After the long stretch of quietness, the bell rang and Kenny packed his things as Fable gracefully stood from her seat across from him and they walked silently to the door. He made sure to walk her upstairs to Dramatic Lit. before heading to his own class.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Kenny continued walking Fable to her classes, and they small-talked. He learned she was now living with her father after living her entire life with her mother. It was weird for her in South Park as she came from a large city in Indiana, which was why she was used to the cold, and it was a slow adjustment. She was grateful for his help, extremely so, and said she'd make it up to him which he said she didn't need to. Kenny was intrigued by the girl, so much so that he hoped Wendy invited her to coffee after school.

It wasn't her looks or personality that drew him in, it was what he just _knew _she was hiding underneath it. He held back so much from his outside personality that he recognized when someone wasn't truly being themselves. And Fable was one of those cases, so naturally, Kenny had to look into her. That's why he was waiting by her locker at the final bell, his signature laid back smirk on his face.

She walked up, her eyebrows raised at his smirk while she tried her combination. It didn't budge and her calm expression turned into one of annoyance. She did it once more and growled a bit, earning a laugh from Kenny. "Well, if you think this is funny, you open it!"

He waited for her to step back before swiveling in her combo from memory, ignoring the confused look Fable gave him, and then hit just above the lock with the side of his fist, lifting the knob, and opened it. "There."

"...Jerk." She said, hip-bumping him out of the way to put her new textbooks up but she was smiling.

"So, you coming to the coffee shop with us?" He asked casually, leaning once again on a nearby locker as she organized her things, watching the students file out, a few of them glancing at Fable curiously.

"No, why would I?" She asked in obvious puzzlement as she shut her locker and shouldered her bag.

"Because I am cordially inviting you." Kenny answered with a lopsided grin. She chuckled and began walking out with him. "Wanna go?"

"Can't, I have to-make dinner tonight." There, right there. Any other person wouldn't have caught it, but Kenny did. The slight hiccup in her speech, as if coming up with an on-the-spot excuse though her facial expressions remained constant. Fable was a pretty good liar.

"Oh, alright. How about tomorrow?" He asked, playing along though his suspicion was peaked.

Fable thought for a minute while they walked down their street, coming to her house first. "Sure, I think that'll be fine." She smiled and Kenny found himself grinning back.

"Cool," He said, trying to play it off casually. "I'll meet you here in the morning then."

"You don't have to-"

"Shut up and just take it." Kenny interrupted, pushing her towards her house before continuing to walk to his. He watched behind him to see her stick her tongue out at him and hurry inside, turning at the doorway to wave at him, which he returned with a small, nearly invisible, smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny walked alone at six to Tweak's Bros. Coffehouse to meet his friends, his hands stuffed into the pocket of his parka and head down in thought. He wondered why Fable had lied but knew without much to go on that it was probably something trivial. Still, he couldn't shake it, even as he entered the well-lit coffeshop and was waved over by his friends to a curved booth in the back. He gave them a lazy half-smirk and slid in next to Kyle. He sat in silence as the group chatted about something or another and Clyde came over to take their coffee orders, Kenny's on the house as per usual.

"Yeah, that new girl said she came from Indiana." He heard Stan say to Wendy and his attention was once again back to the group.

Cartman grinned at him from around Kyle, " 'ey, Keeny, didya know that ginger was part of the Cult?"

"What?" Kenny managed after a moment of trying to relax his instantly stiff posture. The Cult?

"Yeah, told Kyle and me during first period!"

"He's exaggerating, Kenny." Kyle said, much to Cartman's annoyance. "Her mother was in the Cult but died, which was why she moved with her father."

Kenny relaxed slightly and nodded, sipping his coffee. The conversation moved on to their opinions of her but Kenny knew he would have to check her out now. She may be a threat.

"I think she's pretty cool. Knew Latin, who knows Latin anymore?" Wendy mused enthusiastically.

Stan gave a weak chuckle at his girlfriend's intellectual side and said, "We should invite her to hang out with us some more. " The group murmured in agreement aside from Cartman, who mumbled something along the lines of, "...infecting us...ginger whore…."

Kenny chose to ignore that and held back the glare he had for his friend while the topic moved from Fable to Token's upcoming Halloween party. He zoned out was more until it was only him left and he wandered home, stopping outside Fable's house. One light in the eery place was on, shining through a window above the porch, and Kenny saw a small figure's shadow fall over it before moving away. With that in mind, he returned home and ducked into his room, avoiding the heated, drunken fight between his dad and mom in the kitchen. After checking that Karen was asleep-used to the loud yelling-, he shut the door behind him and brought out a suitcase in the bottom of his closet.

Fable yawned, tired from a day's work of doing chores her step-mother should be doing, and sat down on her iron day bed, looking around at her royal purple room. She slipped out of her outfit and into a dark, over-sized t-shirt before once more flopping on her neatly made bed, now staring at her ceiling. She knew she had work to do but didn't want to do it and soon her eyes drifted shut, only to be startled awake by the sliding open of her window. With alert eyes, she sat up and noted a rather tall and muscular figure slip through and into the light of her table lamp. The person was dressed in the oddest attire, lavender body suit with a dark purple speedo that matched the cape draped over his shoulders, wrapped around his neck, and covering his head, keeping his masked face in the shadows. There was a bright green M on his chest as well as a green question mark bobbing from a spring on his head, causing Fable to laugh despite her initial danger.

"Do I amuse you?" The person asked, voice deep and gravelly, making Fable shiver slightly though she kept her smile as she stood.

"Yes, yes you do. How may I help you- wow, never thought I'd be kind to some creep breaking and entering in costume. Who are you?" Fable asked.

"Mysterion. "

"Ah...Nope, doesn't ring a bell. Is there something you need?" She asked, oddly pleasant.

Mysterion smirked though it was barely visible, Fable still caught it. "Yes, answers. What is your involvement in the Cult?"

The reaction was instantaneous. She stiffened and glared, her words a hiss, "And who is asking?"

He held his hands up, knowing he would have to tread carefully to get information out of her. Or maybe he just didn't want to scare her. "Someone who protects this town."

She seemed to relax a bit at that but was still peeved. "I have none aside I want to crush it."

"Why?"

"It's their fault my mother died. Some stupid sacrifice she was forced into."

Mysterion opened his mouth to ask her another question when they heard another voice. "Fable, are you up? It's a school night, you need to be asleep!"

"Sorry, father, I lost track of time! Crawling into bed now!" Fable called but Mysterion noted her eyes widen a bit, something that triggered a warning bell in his head before she pushed him towards her window. "Look, we can't talk here, go before you get me in trouble."

He crawled out of her window without objection, knowing that look in her eyes and bit back the anger he felt rise. There was nothing he could do without proof of his assumptions and was forced to make his nightly rounds with none of his questions answered.

Fable sighed in relief when he left and crawled back into bed, reaching over and turning out the light until she merely laid there in darkness while the silence in the house nearly suffocated her. She felt her throat close up a bit and tears prick her eyes but she closed them before they could fall. No, she would not cry tonight. So Fable fell into a rough, gritty sleep filled with nightmares of an older woman looking similar to Fable lying in a pool of blood surrounded by black candles. Chanting filled her head until it crescendo-ed into a scream that made her jump in her bed, her chest heaving with the breaths she struggled to take.

Her heart hammered in her chest and she wiped at her eyes, her hands shaking. She looked around and found her alarm clock, it's glaring red numbers reading: 6:30. Though she still felt the uncomfortable adrenaline clinging to her like wet wool, Fable forced herself out of bed and dug through her closet until she found a dark green sweater dress and white knit leggings. She pulled on a pair of winter boots with white fur trim before heading across the hall to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and brushing through her hair until its curls rested nicely down her back then gathered her school things in her room before dashing downstairs, wincing when she heard a "Fable!" from the kitchen.

She walked in with her well-practiced fake smiled to see her father, a short balding thing of a man, and step-mother, an average blonde middle aged woman, sitting at the kitchen table. "Yes, father?"

"Heading off to school without a goodbye?" His voice was rough and threatening even though his gaze never looked up from the morning newspaper.

"Sorry, sir. I was running late and it skipped my mind. " The lie tumbled out easily, expertly.

He looked up, his brown eyes as cold as the coffee in his mug. "Be more careful with your time, Fable. " She nodded before he went back to reading. "You are dismissed, have a good day at school."

Fable averted her eyes and quickly hurried out of the house, wondering why he seemed to be in such a good mood this morning until she bumped head first into something solid and warm hands steadied her. "Woah, there, Fable. Everything okay?"

She looked up to see the rather tired looking face of Kenny, his thin lips tugged into a worried half-smile despite the dark circles under his eyes, which was a nice shade of blue, she noted. "Oh, yeah, why?"

"No reason, you just looked worried." He said quietly. "So, ready to go to school?"

She nodded and they walked silently towards the school building until her curiosity burned her thoughts too much and she asked, "Kenny, who's Mysterion?"

He raised his eyebrows at her, "Mysterion? He's the local superhero, a lot of people in town respect him….Why?"

"He broke into my room last night. " her voice was quiet and she gazed around the town as if it was no big deal.

But to Kenny, it was. He looked at her in a sort of lazy shock. "Really? Why? What did he want?"

Fable's delicate shoulders shrugged, "Asking about my mom...She died in the Cult."

He nearly tripped over his feet as he glanced at her in wonder, noting the way her eyes were now downcast and her voice small. Kenny hadn't expected her to tell him. Sure, she told Cartman and Kyle but that was probably because he had riled her up, but now she told him, someone she met yesterday, about this, which obviously affected her more than he let on. He suddenly wanted to tell her about his own experience but didn't and instead slipped his hand through hers and squeezed gently.

She looked up at him, her eyes softening as Kenny spoke with a lopsided smile. "It's okay. I'm sure he's just checking up on things, it's his job."

For some reason, that made Fable feel a bit better. Or maybe it was his warm hand still holding hers. The thought caused her to blush and Kenny chuckled a bit, letting go of her hand and opening the door for her. They walked into the school, which was rather deserted since they were early today, and then into the cafeteria, claiming the table she recalled from yesterday. Kenny sat across from her and she smiled at him. "So, how was coffee? I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

"Dull. " Kenny said honestly. "But you can make it up to me by coming to a Halloween party this Friday."

"I don't think-"

"Come on, please?" His bottom lip jutted out and he pouted.

He kept it up even as Stan, Kyle, and Cartman walked up, looking at the pair oddly before Fable burst into a fit of giggles, reaching over the table to shove Kenny's shoulder. "Okay, okay, I'll go, just stop looking at me like that!"

Kenny grinned instantly and turned that wide smile to his friends as they sat down, Kyle next to Fable and Stan and Cartman next to him. Cartman shot Kenny a glare, "Date with the ginger? We all know why you're interested in her."

"And what do you mean by that?" Kenny's smile morphed into a glare and his jaw clenched. Fable looked confused as she watched the exchange.

"Well, you have you- the playboy of the school- and her- the slut." Cartman said smugly, as if that was the wittiest thing he's ever said.


	3. Chapter 3

Fable felt her heart drop into her stomach painfully, like a stone. So that was why he was being so friendly to her, he thought he'd be able to get some because she was new and nervous in a town full of strangers. She caught Kenny's eye and instantly regretted it. He looked guilty, _guilty_. It must've been true then. Well, she was no slut like Cartman suspected and she'd make that loud and clear. With a blank look, Fable stood from the table and walked to her locker early, trying not to feel hurt at the silence that followed her out.

When she left, Kenny glared heatedly at Cartman. "What the hell?!" He practically yelled, oblivious to the eyes of the cafeteria on him.

"Ooooh," Cartman grinned maliciously and his eyes widened, "do you actually like her?"

"No-yes-I don't know! And now I won't because of your fat ass! God Cartman, no wonder none of us actually like you!" The anger Kenny felt kept him from regretting what he had said, even as hurt flashed in Cartman's eyes and was replaced with a sneer on his childhood friend.

Before Cartman, or any of the others staring in open shock at the two, could say anything, Kenny shoved away from the table and stormed out of the cafeteria before leaving the school. His anger simmered down to annoyance but he still didn't want to go back there. That look Fable had given him...She was disgusted and hurt. All because of what Cartman said! He was halfway home, kicking at the snow angrily, when he heard something snap behind him. Turning, he spotted someone walking out of Fable's house and instantly ducked behind the tree in the next house's yard, peeking out to watch in an all too familiar way.

A man, short with a bit of fat to him, walked out and scanned around before a black, nondescript car pulled up. He leaned down to talk to whoever was inside and Kenny cursed. He would need to get closer. With ease, Kenny walked quietly and carefully to the side of Fable's house and then hurried behind their tree, the words drifting over to him.

"She's not showing signs….don't think the ritual worked…..have to do it again…." That was her father, Kenny assumed. But who was he talking about. "...end up like her mother…" It was as if ice water had been poured down his back. They were talking about Fable!

The person in the car said something Kenny couldn't hear and her father nodded and slipped into the car, driving off. His alarm bells were screaming in his head, mostly about Fable being in some kind of danger, and he slunk towards the house. He looked around once more to make sure no one would see him in broad daylight before scaling the tree and hopping over to the porch roof and slid open Fable's window, which was thankfully unlocked. Ducking into her room and trying not to feel like a total creep for invading her privacy without his alter ego, Kenny closed the window and looked around. Had she mentioned any other family members aside from her dad?

He breathed in, smiling slightly at the messy state of her room, and then closed his eyes, expanding his senses and ignoring all the other useless sounds. The whirring of the heater faded, along with the humming of the refrigerator. That left the quiet footsteps. His eyes opened again and he slipped out of the purple room and into a...annoyingly normal hallway. Wood floors and wallpapered walls matching a dark green hallway rug and then a small table below framed family photos, some showing a blonde, curvy woman next to Fable's father and a dark haired kid in various stages of his life. There was only one with Fable in it and Kenny inspected it.

Her father and step-mother, Kenny assumed, were standing behind two teenagers sitting on a small velvet bench behind a woodsy backdrop. Fable was on the right of the bench, putting on that same fake smile he had seen the first day, and the other kid was on the left. He looked older in these photos, his dark shaggy hair now reaching his shoulders and his sharp, tanned face blank. His clothes were crisp, like Fable's flowery dress, and Kenny knew he would feel more comfortable in jeans and some goth band shirt. Who was he though? He was only a few years older than Fable at this point and should have attended school with her. She never mentioned any brothers and the timelines between her mother and the step-mother wouldn't match up unless this was her mother's child or her father had an affair.

With a shake of his head, he moved on and kept one ear out for those soft footsteps, no doubt the step-mother. He opened on door heading towards the end of the hallway and stepped into what looked to be...a study. Tall bookcases lined the right wall and the left was a deep, rich green covered with various paintings. On the navy rug sat two pale blue sateen couches on either side of a glass coffee table and beyond that, a large dark desk with a gold lamp. Kenny crept forward silently after easing the door shut and examined the book cases, catching sight of a tentacle statue that was all too familiar. Cthulu.

With a scowl, he moved on to the desk and noticed paperwork neatly stacked in the middle and after quick scanning, it seemed to be a will, Harley Sweeney's will to be exact. Kenny scanned down the list and wondered if Fable knew her father had this. Apparently she was supposed to get the house, her mother's savings, and, oddly enough, Harley specifically said her daughter was to be given her diary. He wondered if she had this and what was so important about it when footsteps jogged him out of his thinking. The blonde woman sounded right outside the door and Kenny knew he had to leave. He slunk towards the door and waiting until he heard her enter another room before darting back to Fable's room.

He looked around with a frown at the average room. But now it wasn't so average. Her iron bed was covered with a dark blue duvet and multiple pillows, her bookshelves were filled with teen fiction about her wooden desk covered with various papers and doodles, on her dark glossy dresser was a few trinkets and a single photo of her about six years old smiling and laughing next to an aged woman with a bright smile, warming even through the stilled photo. She had red, curly hair just a shade darker than Fable's and dark blue eyes. The background was the lights of a carnival. It caused a small smile on Kenny's face before he looked towards her closet, opening it up and glancing at the clothes hanging there and her shoes. Nothing out of the ordin-

He noticed a small sliver running from the top corner of the closet door and up about halfway to the ceiling and then stopped, like a crack in the wall. Since he was table, he didn't need to stool Fable obviously would and let his fingers run over the smooth plaster and then the bump of the crack. His head cocked to the side and he pressed on the left side of the crack. It made a small pop and then that part of the wall jutted out slightly. He pulled it back, revealing a secret compartment filled with...His eyebrows bunched together as he curiously shifted through the things.

Firstly, there was a medium sized trunk shoved into the very back of the rather shallow compartment and then a large, leather bound book in front of that. He picked it up gingerly and examined it, his fingers tracing the etching: a five pointed star enclosed in a circle. It wasn't inverted, like he'd seen goths, emos, or vamp kids wear, but instead pointed up. Kenny wondered what that meant before he heard the door slam downstairs, causing him to jump. Voices fluttered up to him, one feminine and the other masculine, and he knew his time was up. He put his findings back exactly as they had been and shut the hidden door before slipping out the window and down the roof, heading home as if nothing had happened.

By lunch, Kenny skipping school after blowing up on Cartman was common knowledge, even to Fable. She felt a bit guilty but was still furious, more towards herself than anything. She silently entered the cafeteria with her lunch tray and looked around, watching the happy faces of students chatter about before she caught sight of a pale, smiling one across the room waving her over. Fable briefly returned Kyle's smile and hesitantly walked over, noting Wendy and Stan and Butters from French sitting at the table. She slid into the seat beside Kyle. "Hey."

"Hey, Fable, I was wondering if we could talk to you." He said to her and Stan nodded though she noted Wendy and Butters looked a bit nervous. "About this morning."

She repressed a frown and nodded, "Okay…" She was a bit hesitant to hear what they had to say but her initial anger had receeded and she knew she kind of overreacted.

"See, Kenny is kind of known as a player around the school but he never means it intentionally, he just...Can't seem to find the right girl. He doesn't want to hurt them." Kyle explained softly and Fable had the impression he wasn't telling her everything.

Stan seemed to realize that and he said quickly, "Look, we just think you should talk to him about this cause it shouldn't ruin your friendship. He liked you, and we like you, and if you two don't get along, then we can't fit you into our group."

For some reason that made Fable laugh and she nodded, "Okay, I'll talk to him. I'm glad to know I'm liked. "

Kyle and Stan smiled and they ate lunch normally, Wendy and Stan flirting and Kyle, Butters, and Fable having a discussion about whether goth and emo were two different things. School passed slowly and Fable found herself hoping Kenny would return so she could talk but he never did and she slammed her locker door shut before heading out the door. She caught sight of a familiar bush of red hair and called out, "Kyle! Hey, will you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked, stopped on the sidewalk so Fable could jog up to him with a smile despite Cartman bristling beside him. Why were they always with each other if they bickered so much? Fable wondered.

"Could you ask Kenny to meet me at the coffee shop?" She asked.

"Sure, but I could just give you his number-"

"I-uh-don't have a phone." Fable admitted with a small blush and then a glare at Cartman's cackle.

"She doesn't have a phone! That's classic!"

Kyle shot him a warning look and Cartman grumbled. "It's cool, I'll let Kenny know. Good luck."

Fable smiled at him gratefully before walking towards the coffee shop. Her parents would wonder where she was at if she was late home but it was worth the risk, she was always pretty good at coming up with lies. The bell above the glass door jingled a bit as she walked into the warm-colored coffee shop and breathed in the scent of pastries and caffeine. The place wasn't too crowded and she spotted a table in the back that had a perfect view of the door so she could wait for Kenny. With a smile, she walked up to the bar and was pleasantly surprised to see Craig working it, a friendly acquaintance she had been introduced to by Kenny. They got along fairly decent, mainly because her and Tweak were friends and Craig was his boyfriend. The black-haired boy gave her a bored look, waiting for her to order.

"Hot chocolate please." She paid and took her drink to the back table and waited, growing antsy as the minutes dragged on.

After about ten minutes, the bell jingled and Fable focused from her wandering thoughts to see a welcomed sight, Kenny in his orange parka and worn jeans slipping into the coffee house and his blue eyes immediately finding her. He walked up and she gave him a tentative smile as he sat down, eyebrows raised. Her smile faded when she realized how...distant and rather cold he was seeming. "Hi." she said softly.

He nodded in return, making her even more antsy. "...Okay, so I was thinking about this morning and I realized I probably overreacted and I'm sorry." The silence stretched on while he watched her, seemingly to x-ray her with his piercing gaze. "...Now you say something."

There it was, a small twitch of his lips and Fable relaxed slightly. "What do you want me to say? He's right."

"Right?" Fable swallowed a sip of her cold cocoa.

"Yupp," Kenny nodded and she detected a faint sense of shame from his voice. "I've done some pretty shitty things before but lately I've been trying to change that." He gave a small shrug of his shoulders and looked around the shop. "I'm not perfect and I'll never claim to be perfect, but I wasn't just being nice to you because I was looking for some. Those days are long gone and I don't know why Cartman is so angry towards you."

Fable was silent for a bit before nodding. "Live and let live, I can respect that." She said quietly. To be honest, she felt relieved at his sincerity but his last statement through her in for a loop and she shifted in her seat, thinking. "He's jealous."

"What?" Kenny asked.

"He's jealous. New girl in town might distract his boyfriend from him and he's pretty insecure."

His eyes widened and Kenny gawked at her. "Cartman isn't gay." He insisted.

Fable just shook her head with a barely concealed grin. "He is. And Kyle is his boyfriend." She said with utter certainty.

"...I think you're wrong." Kenny said after a moment's debate. "I think he likes you."

Now it was Fable's turn to gawk at him, "No way!" Kenny nodded his head matter-of-factly with a lopsided grin that made her stomach flutter. "Nuhuh, I don't believe it."

"Wanna make a bet out of it?" He asked, his voice challenging and his eyes alight with mischief.

"Of course!"

"Okay, if I win, you have to go out with him for a month."

"And if I win, you have to...take me out on a date." she said with a sly, flirty grin.

Kenny laughed and shook his head, "Nope. Can't do that."

"Why not?" Fable asked, trying to hide her disappointment and embarrassment.

"Because I'm already taking you on one this weekend." He stated with a smirk. "If you win, how about I do whatever you say for a month?"

"No fine print?"

Kenny shook his head, "No fine print. Whatever you ask of me."

They shared a grin and shook hands over the table before Fable caught sight of the clock. "Oh, zut! I have to get home."

"I'll walk you." She smiled sweetly at him and followed him out, the walk home silent as they brushed arms and took secret looks at each other, Fable's happy and giddy and Kenny's questioning and suspicion.

He walked her to the door, which she seemed a bit nervous about, and smirked at her though she noted it didn't reach his eyes. "Hey...Do me a favor?"

She nodded, "Sure, what?"

"Don't freak about Mysterion. I know you're new here and things but, he really is a good guy." He said earnestly, his voice comforting her.

"Alright, I'll try not to have any doubt that a guy who breaks into my room when I'm asleep is bad." She teased with a smile before giving him a quick hug, her small arms wrapping around his waist and to her surprise, his wrapped strongly around her shoulders. They stepped apart and she ducked inside, leaning against the door and grinning like an idiot. She heard the oven door shut and her happiness deflated, instantly replaced with sagging shoulders and a twinge of fear.

"Fable, you're late." Her father said from the kitchen.

She slowly walked in the room with her eyes respectively on the floor, "I'm sorry sir, I forgot something in my homeroom and had to get the janitor to unlock the room."

The blow came quicker than she anticipated and she stumbled back, cradling her stinging cheek. Her father, just a few inches taller than her, glowered over her. "Do not lie to me, girl." He hissed, leaning in dangerously. "What were you doing."

"I-I was with friends." Fable stuttered out helplessly. His hand twitched at his side and she flinched but her feet remained planted, knowing if she stepped back he would hit her harder.

"You are here for me, not for school or friends or any of the other melodrama teenage crap. Understand?" Fable nodded. "Tomorrow evening is another ritual, be ready and don't step another toe out of line or you'll end up like your mother."

Fable, having been harshly dismissed, scrambled up the stairs and into her room, careful not to slam the door before crawling into her bed and crying into her pillow. Her cheek stung and she knew it would be bruised but she didn't care, she felt so helpless and the frustrated feeling spilled over her cheeks. Hours past and her crying slowed until she was laying there curled into herself and staring at the picture on her dresser longingly. After a few minutes, she heard her window easing open and sat up, sniffling as Mysterion stood at the foot of her bed. His eyes, blue and a bit familiar, scanned her face and frowned.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice low and gravely as usual.

She wiped her nose on her sleeve and shook her head. "Nothing, what do you want?"

Mysterion walked over and flicked on her light, causing Fable to glance at the door in worry. His eyes immediately locked on to the already forming bruise on her jaw and his dark gloved fingers gingerly touched it, making Fable glare up at him. "Who did this?"

"..." She didn't say anything for a moment, just looking at him. "...My father. I was late coming home and to him, I have no time for anything other than going to school and doing as he says. "

His hand clenched at his side but he nodded, all signs of emotion expertly leaving his face. "I came to talk to you. About the Cult."

"No." He looked slightly surprised at her defiance. "I want to know about you, or I can't trust you and I don't help people I don't trust. Why are you so interested in the Cult?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, Alizarin here! I'm just popping in to give a great big thanks to the favorites, follows, and reviews! And to the readers out there who are merely just checking to see what it is! On another note, I'm not sure where I want to take this nor whether or if I even want to continue it. But as long as the creative juice is flowing, I'll keep updating! Please, tell me what you think! Reviews are always welcome~!

With love,

Alizarin.

* * *

><p>Mysterion met her steady gaze and quickly covered up his surprise. "We aren't here to talk about me, now why is the Cult so interested in you?" The ginger remained stubborn, setting her jaw and glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest. Silence stretched on and though Mysterion looked thoroughly annoyed, Kenny internally cracked a smile. Fable wasn't backing down.<p>

"Because it's their fault I'm cursed." He said after a long pause. She raised her eyebrows in question and he continued. "...I can't die."

The reaction wasn't as he expected. Instead of the surprised gasp he usually received-not that he told many-Fable nodded slowly and stared at him, her eyes unfocusing a little. "Yes, you've been dipped in darkness...I don't know why I didn't sense it before."

"Sense it?"

She nodded again and seemed to come back down to earth, blinking. "Yes, it's difficult to explain...So you're an Immortal and you seek out the Cult to find answers?"

"And to get rid of them once and for all."

Their eyes met in a flash and understanding passed between them before she said softly, "So do I."

"Then you'll help me?" Mysterion asked in his fake voice, his eyes watching hers study him and tried to seem trustworthy.

"Of course." she stood from her bed and yawned. "But if this is going to work, I want a costume too."

He blinked at her before covering up a laugh with a cough. Her eyes sparkled with amusement. "Fine."

"And I get my own superhero name and join you?" She asked.

"Sure," Kenny was grinning by now.

"And to know who you really are?"

The humor drained from his face and he shook his head. "Sorry, no can do."

With a sigh, Fable nodded and gave him a long look. "Understandable...But aside from that, I want honesty here. Or the deal is off."

Mysterion smirked a bit and held out his gloved hand for her to shake. "Speaking of honest, could you explain that sensing thing?"

"Oh, well...It's complicated." Fable shook his hand and frowned, as if off-put by something. She looked at her clock and realized how late it was. "I have school in the morning, I need to go to bed."

Mysterion was about to object but he glanced at her bruised jaw, feeling his guilt and anger return. "I'll be by tomorrow," He said as he headed towards the window. "And Fable? Be safe." After giving her a small smile, he slipped out the window and melted into the shadows, leaving Fable to lay back down and slowly drift off into sleep.

Kenny went through his nightly rounds about the town before catching a few hours sleep and then getting up, quickly getting ready for school. He pulled on his orange parka over a t-shirt and headed out, ignoring the yelling his mother was doing upstairs. Karen stood on the doorstep and smiled softly at him, "Hey, good morning."

"Mornin' sis." He tiredly returned his sister's smile, noting her brown hair had been done and she had makeup on her face. "What you doin' waiting around here for?"

"Jamie is giving me a ride to school. It's snowing and I don't feel like walking." Karen replied and then turned on him, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I walk Fable to school. The new girl."

"Ooooh," Karen teased with a smile as a blue sedan pulled up. "Well, good luck! See you later." She kissed his cheek and scampered off to the sedan and Kenny was grateful to see that she was enjoying high school. Definitely better than when they were kids.

He smiled to himself before yawning and walking down the street. Last night was...odd. No, not odd, horrible. Kenny was still upset at himself for not realizing sooner that Fable was in a bad situation, he could have done something, but now he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, he had the strong urge to help her in any way he could. But he also needed to trust her in order to get answers. And his need for answers won out.

By the time he reached Fable's house, the annoyance of the situation had made him seem even more tired but he smiled when he caught sight of the short girl wrapped in a plaid coat that went the her knees. She turned towards him, the bruise on her right jawline covered up with make up that Kenny couldn't tell it was there. Her messenger bag was slung across her chest and the coat kept him from seeing what she was wearing though her hair was up in a messy bun. With a bright smile that lit up her green eyes, she waved to him while he approached.

"Hey, Kenny." She wasted no time in linking arms with him and walking in-step to the school. "You look exhausted."

"And you look as chipper as ever." He said sarcastically, earning him a giggle.

"Yupp!"

They walked the rest of the way with playful banter and Kenny felt himself waking up, slowly but surely, due to her infectious happiness. When they arrived in the cafeteria, they took seats next to each other at their usual table and soon the others joined them. Cartman shot Kenny and Fable a glare which they both shared a grin at and Kyle sat beside him, rolling his eyes. School passed uneventfully, the only highlight being Fable and Kenny's friendly flirting and Cartman's habitual grumpy mood.

Kenny waited by Fable's locker after the final bell and frowned a bit when he saw her walking towards him talking to Kyle. They laughed at something he didn't catch before she stopped in front of Kenny, giving Kyle a girly wave that he returned with a grin and then continued walking to a furious-looking Cartman. Jealousy was clear in his eyes and for once, Kenny agreed with him. But he kept it out of his smile when he turned to look at Fable, "Making friends?"

"All thanks to you, bestie." She teased lightly while putting her things away in her locker. She shut it and turned towards him. "Ready to go?"

Kenny held out his arm for her and she loped hers through it with a relaxed smile. "Lead the way, milady."

"You know," Fable said after they had walked halfway to her house. "Mysterion visited me again."

Kenny raised his eyebrows, "Really? What for?"

She shrugged her small shoulders. "Just checking me out, I guess. I kicked him out of my room and he was polite enough not to object."

"That's good." Kenny remarked, doing his best to keep Mysterion and himself separate. They stopped before her driveway and Fable turned towards him. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning then. Just two more days till Friday."

"Two more days…" She sighed a bit and a thoughtful look replaced her relaxed expression. "...I might not be in school tomorrow, so I'll see you Friday morning, Kenny." Fable stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek quickly before walking into her house, giving him no time to question her.

Not that he needed to. He knew exactly why she was telling him that, and even why she kissed his cheek. Fable was worried that for her, there would be no tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Fable walked inside, her blood pumping with icy adrenaline. She didn't know what to expect since she was too little to recall in perfect detail what the other rituals included. All she could remember was the familiar feeling of panic and pain and fear. So of course Fable was antsy about what awaited her. Though the clean state of the living room and the cooking sounds from the kitchen made everything seem so normal, Fable wanted to choke. Based on routine, she hung up her jacket and then headed into the kitchen with a tight, polite smile to greet her father at the head of the table reading and annotating some old-looking book while her step-mother cooked dinner.

"I'm home from school, sir." Fable said quietly.

Her father looked up, studying her. "Good. Go and relax until dinner. Change into the clothes on your bed."

Fable nodded and walked up the steps with her stomach in knots. Laying on her lavender bed was a velvet black dress robe. She glared at it with tears pricking her eyes before going to the secret latch above her closet and opening it. The terrified girl took out the old book and the trunk then used her desk chair to jam under the knob to lock her door before sitting on the ground, facing North out of instinct. Her hands laid flat on the book for a moment and she closed her eyes, breathing in deeply to calm herself.

Once she felt relatively grounded, she flipped through the yellowed pages of the book, absently marveling at the hand drawn pictures and elegant writing. Fable stopped on a page filled with the writings on the right and a picture of an altar set up on the other. Opening the trunk, she laid out everything according to the diagram; two black candles in front of the book, a chalice to the left, and a dagger to the right. It was a rather simple altar. Then she held out her right palm and envisioned a bright light moving and breathing in front of her and slowly stretching around her and her tools in a perfect circle, swelling with power every time she breathed and protecting her.

Once Fable was satisfied the ring would hold, she drew back her hand and looked at the book and spoke the words written there, "_Hac flamma , vocat dominus meus." _She spoke, lighting the candles.

Then she picked up the chalice and lifted it up to the sky, or ceiling in this case, and spoke, "_Hoc calice dominam vocat in sua potentia._"

With the Lord and Lady called into the circle, Fable found her nerves steadying and a _zip_ of energy tingling on her skin. She set down the chalice and took the dagger, pointing the end North, away from her. "_In me auxilium meum et vocavi te in tribulationibus. Iratus es, et in timore , et malis . Sana me ad me si damnum . Semitam meam, et ambulate in tenebris lucem splendescere, occurrit . Ut mihi, sic fiat . Benedictus" _

While she felt the power around her swell, enveloping her in warmth and heating up the metal dagger until it was nearly glowing red at the blade, she slowly pulled the dagger towards her and placed the tip on her heart. The heat flowed into her and Fable felt seared from the inside out. And then it was gone. She felt cool as she put her dagger down and held out her hand, sending the white circle around her back to the earth then slowly put everything up. Despite the upcoming danger, she felt good. Sure of herself. She put her supplies back up and began undressing, slipping on the dress that clung to her skin and then waited, drawing up the energy that just might save her life.

Kenny went straight home after dropping off Fable and paced, wondering what he should do. Finally, near dusk, he decided he couldn't let her go through this alone. He changed into his costume quickly and grabbed his skateboard then headed out and slipping into the shadows while slinking towards her house. He arrived in time to see her heading towards a black car. He felt his breath hitch when he saw her. Her fiery red hair was in untamed ringlets down to her waist and rested strikingly against the black of her long dress that clung to her hourglass figure. She was breathtaking, literally, but Kenny noticed the small glance around that she did as her father and step-mother followed her out. He had to let her know he was here some how.

Her parents put her in the back with her stepmother and her father slid up front. Kenny let them pull out before using his skateboard to catch up and grab the tail end. He knelt as best he could, staying out of sight as the car drove through South Park. When the car began parking, he unlatched from the end and slid quickly behind a nearby tree. He watched as Fable was led out of the car and into the house they had pulled in front of. It was green and black, but Kenny couldn't place who lived here. Fable was looking around before she reached the doorway and Kenny realized she was searching for him. Taking a risk, he darted out behind the tree when she was looking towards the tree and pressed himself against the side of the house, just close enough to hear her sigh of relief. He smiled to himself and then she was gone, taken into the house for God knows what.

With easy steps, Kenny went around to the back of the house and noted that no windows were lit. He jiggled the knob on the back door and found it unlocked. He listened for any sound while creaking the door open and slipping in when he knew no one was around the door. The house was completely dark, at least the kitchen was which Kenny assumed he was in with the outline of a dining table. He skirted around it and heard low, indistinct voices coming from a doorway. The light wavered when he walked near it, and he noticed candles set in a circle in the middle of what was an empty living room around Fable, who stood there looking strong. He had to admit, he thought she'd be crying but her jaw was set and her eyes looked at the robed figures around her defiantly.

They murmured in a language Kenny didn't understand but he noted Fable's hands dripped blood and there was a red pentacle surrounding her. Anger spiked in him but he continued to edge closer, watching the people carefully. He noted Fable's eyes glanced at him with relief for a second before the voices swelled and her eyes rolled back in her head. She let out a short shriek before crumpling and spasming on the carpet. Kenny's heart stopped and it seemed everything else did for a brief moment, and then he jumped into action. He didn't care what happened, he shoved past the people and dove for her, gathering her up in his arms and holding her tight while she struggled. The chanting stopped and the robed people had to pick themselves up off of the floor from where he had pushed past them. Kenny glared at them from behind his mask and hood.

"What the-Mysterion!" One of the people shouted angrily. He merely watched them all with careful eyes, aware of Fable slowly relaxing in his arms.

"Leave." He said.

"He ruined it!" Another said tensely, all of them glancing at each other in question. A tall robed figure stepped forward a bit, face turned towards Kenny though it was shrouded in blackness. "He did not. Let us take our leave, Cthulu's work will be done."

Kenny knew if it was anyone else, he would have left them to chase after the members and figure out who they were. But it wasn't some random girl; it was Fable. So instead, he sat there with her in his arms until her body quit twitching and then she relaxed, gripping the cloth on his chest lightly while her breath evened. He thought about what he must do and realized she couldn't go home. Thinking quick, he stood and began walking to the only person he thought could help.


	6. Chapter 6

After five minutes of walking with Fable in his arms, Kenny finally reached his destination. He knocked on the door and waited then knocked louder. It was nearing midnight. Finally, the door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Kyle Broflovski with his red hair bushy and afro-like. He shivered in his t-shirt and boxers as he blinked wearily at Mysterion and then at Fable, which quickly woke him up. "Kenny, what's going on?"

He asked, letting Kenny in. Kenny pulled back his hood to look at the only friend who knew of his alter ego. "Cthulu ritual, I couldn't just leave her there. She's lost a lot of blood, Kyle, I need help." He pleaded.

Kyle nodded and motioned for him to lay Fable on the couch, which he did, "I'll go get my mom, she'll know what to do. "

Kenny watched him go before looking at Fable. Her curls clung to her face which glistened with sweat. There was blood stains on her skin, dress, and a bit coming from the corner of her mouth. But she looked relaxed and at peace, amazing him once again. He heard Kyle and his mom coming down and looked at the heavy-set ginger woman helplessly. "What happened, son?" She asked in her unique voice.

"These Cthulu Cult members were doing some sort of ritual that I ended but she...had a seizure or something. And her father was apart of the Cult so she can't go home, it isn't safe for her. "

"Kyle, get me a pot of boiling water and a rag, as well as some clothes." She told her son while looking over the girl, her face soft with concern. "She will stay with us until we can figure out what to do. I'll talk to Gerald and pull some strings with the legal department of South Park." Kyle come back in with the hot steamy water and left it by his mother then went up to fetch some clothes.

"Will she be okay?" Kenny asked.

"Yes, she's a tough _bat_." It took Kenny a minute to realize that she hadn't meant bat but had said something in Hebrew instead. "Go home, sweetheart. You can check on her in the morning." Mrs. Broflovski told Kenny gently. He nodded and stiffly walked out, leaving her to clean up the blood.

Kenny couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned and what brief moments of unconsciousness he had were plagued with images of Fable spasming on the ground and dripped in her own blood. He rolled out of bed out of sheer will when his alarm clock went off and changed into jeans, t-shirt, and his orange parka before heading downstairs. Barely in the proper state of mind, Kenny remembered to say good morning to Karen who was putting on makeup and tell her he was meeting friends early then headed out the door, towards Kyle's.

When he knocked, a wide awake Kyle greeted him and let him in, "How has she been?"

"Better, she doesn't seem to be hurt or anything and she slept soundly. But mom doesn't want to wake her until her body is ready." Kyle told him while leading him upstairs. "We put her in my room so mom wouldn't have to deal with hiding her from people who came over."

Kenny nodded and walked into his friend's familiar room to see Fable nestled into the covers and breathing deeply. She was out of the stained dress and seemed to be in some pajamas of Ike, who was about her size. Uncaring about Kyle, Kenny walked over and gently sat beside her, brushing red curls from her face. "She doesn't know I'm Mysterion, so let's keep it that way."

Kyle nodded, studying his friend with knowing eyes. "...Kenny, when she wakes up, she'll want you. Not Mysterion. Remember that." There seemed to be more that Kyle wanted to say but he shook his head and walked out. After a moment of looking at Fable's soft face, Kenny sighed and followed and shuffled through school like a touchy, angry zombie.

Around noon, Fable shifted in the bed and her eyes blinked open. They adjusted to the sunlight streaming through the window and looked around, wondering where she was. Carefully, and aware of the dull ache in her muscles, Fable slid out of the bed and padded barefoot into the upstairs hallway. She headed downstairs and noted pictures of a heavy-set red haired woman, a man with brown hair, and Kyle and another boy a couple years younger. Following her nose which picked up on a heavy aroma of chicken broth, she wandered into the kitchen to see the woman with her hair in a beehive and standing in front of the oven, stirring a large pot. She turned around to face Fable who looked at her curiously.

"Oh, dear, you're awake. Sit, sit, have some soup." Fable sat at the kitchen table and watched as she put a bowl of homemade chicken soup in front of her. "How are you feeling, _bat?_"

"Bat?" She asked, her eyebrows scrunching up. "And I'm sore, but okay...Where am I and who are you?"

"I'm Mrs. Broflovloski, Kyle's mother. Mysterion brought you here last night." The woman said, standing over Fable until she started eating and then went to wash dishes.

"Mysterion…" Fable blinked when the ritual came back to her. She continued eating the soup, letting it warm her suddenly cold insides. "...I need to go home."

"I can't let you do that, sweetheart. " Mrs. Broflovloski said sternly. "It isn't safe. You just eat your soup and then you can relax and watch t.v."

Surprisingly, Fable was in no mood to fight and finished her soup obediently. There was a stuffy yet motherly air around the woman that made Fable relax. She soon was situated in the living room wrapped in a quilt and was watching some British television show. Mrs. Broflovloski wandered in and out as she did the housework and Fable glanced at her until suddenly, a question came to mind and when she popped back in, Fable stopped her, "Mrs. Broflovloski...Will I ever be able to go home?"

"Not if I have anything to do with it." She said with more conviction than Fable thought possible for a girl she had just met. "I'll be talking with my husband about getting temporary custody of you until we can figure out a living arrangement. "

Fable nodded and they left it at that. She thought about it and decided after last night's close call, she didn't want to go back. Last night, she had felt her very essence being pulled from her body and knew that if it hadn't been for Mysterion, she wouldn't have lived despite her protection spell. But still, there was so much at her house that she dearly needed, such as her mother's spell book and chest. She'd have to sneak out and get it once she felt better. At the moment, she felt as if she had the flu.

After an hour of mind-numbing television and snuggling up in a blanket with an occasional sneeze, the door opened and in walked a tired but smiling Kyle followed by a very terrible looking Kenny. He had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes and he seemed awfully tense until he caught sight of Fable and instantly relaxed. She gave him a tentative smile. "Hey, you alright?" He asked, coming and sitting by her. Kyle stood near them, looking at her questioningly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feel a bit sick is all…" Fable felt herself blink at Kenny, her eyes darting to the dull but throbbing dark purple aura surrounding him. "You...Your colors, there the same…"

"What?" Kenny asked. Kyle shifted uneasily.

Fable's gazed turned towards him and she again had to blink at him but it wasn't because the the power in the color, it was because of the brightness. He was surrounded by a bright warm yellow light. "You...You can see it too, can't you?"

He nodded, "Yes, I can."

"See what?" Kenny insisted now, getting worried yet annoyed.

"Auras." Fable answered in awe. "I can see them without trying now...And you, you saved me last night." She said and before he could respond, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you."

"What the hell is an aura?" Kenny asked, holding her. It caused her to laugh and then he asked something else, "And how do you know?" His voice was quiet and filled with emotion Fable couldn't interpret.

"An aura is a colored energy surrounding a person, showing who they are inside. Yours is the same as Mysterion and no two are exactly alike." Kyle answered. "I've been able to see them since I tried proving Cartman wrong about psychics."

Fable leaned back but didn't let go of Kenny, looking at Kyle. "And I think that ritual did something to me too, because I used to have to work but now..It's natural."

"Have there been anything else?" Kenny instantly asked as a million different scenarios ran through his head.

Fable smiled softly, "No, you got to me in time to avoid that stuff." She gently kissed his cheek, her soft lips against his cold skin.

Kyle cleared his throat a bit awkwardly, "Well, I'll just….Go talk to mom…" He left them alone, something Kenny was immensely grateful for and he pulled Fable into another tight hug.

"I'm sorry. I should have stopped it sooner."

"No, otherwise I wouldn't have this...whatever this is." Fable rested her head on his shoulder. "And Kenny… I need a favor from you, well Mysterion really."


	7. Chapter 7

Kenny pulled up his hood outside of Fable's house. The lights were all off and not a sound was being made, which made Kenny antsy at eleven at night. But Fable had asked him to do this and it was very important to her. He sighed and began climbing up to her window, easing the unlocked thing open slowly and crawling into her room. He was met with utter darkness but his eyes soon adjusted and he walked towards her closet. But before he undid the secret latch, he paused and tried listening to the sounds of the house. It was too quiet.

He crept out of her room and down the hallway, hearing nothing but the sounds old houses make, and then walked down the stairs. The house was empty, completely empty. The furniture was gone, everything. This didn't make any sense and Kenny most certain crept around the kitchen with more caution as he made his way back to Fable's room. Once he had the trunk and book tucked firmly under his arm, he opted for the lazy way out and eased out the front door, drifting between shadows towards Kyle's house.

The door opened before he even began reaching out for the handle and a pale hand dragged him quickly inside. "Did you get everything?"

"Yes." Kenny couldn't help but smirk at Fable's worried expression. "Relax, I do my job well. Here."

He handed over her things and she examined them carefully. The book was rushed through, it's pages covered in ink words and pencil drawings. Kyle yawned and sat on his couch while Kenny poked the girl until she put the things on the coffee table and they all three lounged tiredly into the sofa.

"The weirdest thing, though...The house was completely empty when I went there. Like they've vanished."

Fable let out a sigh and allowed her head to weigh to the right, resting on Kenny's broad shoulder. "I wish that were true, but I doubt they'll be leaving us alone any time soon."

"But what is their game plan?" Kenny asked to no one in particular.

"Send in someone else instead of a large group." Kyle offered and Fable's head shot back up.

"That's it!"

"Sh!"

She clapped her hands over her mouth and giggled sheepishly then took a breath, "They'll be sending one person to take care of me. And I know exactly who."

"Who?"

"My brother."

Kenny recalled the family photo he saw, the lone boy. "I'm confused."

"My brother, Lucifer, was my father's first child. His mom died during childbirth and my mom was sort of his only mother figure until they divorced. She wasn't able to get custody of him so she just took me and he's resented me for it ever since." Fable said quietly and relaxed back into the couch between the two.

Kenny nodded but he was still confused. "Your family, man…"

She smiled tiredly and lazily slapped his shoulder, "Oh, hush, bet yours isn't any better."

He chuckled and shook his head as Kyle rolled his eyes. The trio stayed there in silence for a few more moments. Fable rested her head once more on Kenny's cloak covered shoulder and Kyle rested his chin in the palm of his hand, leaning against the couch arm. For one brief moment, Kenny allowed his eyes to close and enjoyed the closeness of her, the relaxing feeling of being with her. Then his eyes opened and he shifted so he was facing them.

"Don't you dare, Kenny." Kyle said before Kenny could even open his mouth.

"What?"

"You're going to claim that we don't have time to waste and that we should have a game plan, figure out where they are and all that stuff, but it's not happening." Fable peered at both of the boys curiously as Kyle continued sternly. "It's one in the morning, we all need sleep, and tomorrow is Halloween. Give us one day before we start fighting the dark demons of hell."

"Um, actually, it's the dark lord of another dimension. " Fable corrected, her cheeks a bit pink. "The demons from hell aren't too bad. Satan is actually very nice and his son is a major cutie, too."

Kyle and Kenny both stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before Kyle shook his head and headed up to his room and Kenny stifled his laughing with his fist.

"What? It's true…"

He stood, his shoulders still shaking, "You're adorable, Fable."

"Am not!"

"Are too." He teased her as she walked him to the door and they grinned at each other, like idiots. Comfortable silence fell and Fable found herself staring a bit too deeply into his light blue eyes. They always seemed so tired but they were wide awake and alive now. It was nice.

Kenny tried counted how many shades of green were in her eyes but lost track and decided to marvel at how warm her gaze always seemed to be. She was always a ray of sunshine, even when she was hurt or trying to be strong. He knew they were only a few inches apart but he didn't think Fable noticed, otherwise she would be blushing and right now, she looked content.

"Thank you for everything, Kenny." she whispered, a small smile curving her lips upward.

He returned it and shrugged his shoulders. "Anything for a fellow superhero. We need to get you a costume."

"And a name." Fable grinned. "I'll be back at school tomorrow, I'll see you in the cafeteria, okay?"

He nodded and reluctantly opened the door. But before he could walk out, she grabbed his elbow and he turned to look at her. Her gaze was a mixture between begging and caring. "And Kenny? Do me a favor and don't do your rounds tonight. Just go home and get some sleep, okay?"

Before he had even thought about it, he nodded in promise. "I will."

"Fresh dreams Kenny." she smiled and eased the door shut, leaving Kenny to stare after her.

After a moment, he sighed and returned home. He didn't know why he was listening to her, he never took breaks or days off, but he did peel off his costume and slipped into bed, hugging the threadbare blankets around himself. Kenny fell asleep worrying about the effects of the ritual on Fable. Fable fell asleep thinking about her costume for the party.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I just wanted to ask, think the romance is moving too quickly? I know some people hate that and I'm trying not to. How are you liking it? Sorry for such a short update but I can def. promise the next one will be great. I'm thinking of just skipping over school and heading straight into the party ^^<br>Love, Alizarin.


	8. Chapter 8

School passed by in a blur for Fable and seemed to last eternity to Kenny. But the final bell eventually rang and Fable was at her locker, putting away her things and waiting for Kenny. She felt so jittery that she gave Kyle a maniacal grin as he approached. His frizzy red hair was tucked in his lime green hat and his orange jacket was open to reveal a grey t-shirt, an open smile on his face.

"Hey, Kyle, 'sup?" She chirped happily and shouldered her bag.

"We need to get home and get you ready, ginger." he replied, easily draping his arm around her shoulders and walking her to the door.

She glanced back to see Kenny walking towards them with Craig and saw him frown. "Shouldn't we wait for Kenny?"  
>"Nope, he's hanging with his friends before the party." He answered automatically but Fable still felt a bit guilty as he ushered her hurriedly through the front door and down the sidewalk. She could feel Cartman's glare piercing her skull repeatedly with a ice pick.<p>

"Did you call me ginger, ginger?" Fable gave him a side glance.

"Cartman calls you it and it's just kinda stuck with our friends."

They fell silent and returned home, where Mrs. Brovfloski was talking animatedly with some legal looking fellas'. Fable was called into the kitchen and gave a short statement, saying her father mentally and physically abused her and has now abandoned her as instructed by Kyle's mom last night. She was eventually dismissed and, her good mood dashed, gathered her things in the bathroom. She wished Kenny were here, but she plugged in her straightener with little enthusiasm anyway.

"What are you doing?"  
>Kyle walked in the open door, his frizzy hair gelled and slicked back. Fable blinked at him, a bit flustered, "Straightening my hair."<br>"Why? You look great with your curls. Leave it be." He undid her bun and let her hair fall down to her waist, fluffing up her lion's mane. "i'm thinking some dark eyeliner, silver eyeshadow, and red lipstick. What do you think?"

"Kyle are you gay?"

The Jew blanched, "Why the hell would you ask that?!"

"You're helping me get ready and your tastes are actually very nice." She pointed out straight-faced.

"I-I-" Kyle clamped his mouth shut, obviously flustered.

"So who is it? Cartman or Stan?" Fable teased and fished out her makeup, laying out what he suggested. She sat upon the sink counter and let Kyle do her makeup.

"Am I that easy to read?"

"When you have a gaydar like mine, yes. I say it's Cartman but you do sneak glances at Stan. So it's a toss up."

Silence as Fable closed her eyes and Kyle gently brushed eyeshadow over her eyelid. Then, in a deathly quiet voice, "Cartman."

"I knew it! He likes you too, in my opinion."

"What?"

Fable shrugged, "I dunno, but it's a theory. I make no promises though. Am I ready? What are you going as? And Kenny?"  
>"Yes, a vampire, and I have no clue what he's going as. I do like your witch costume though."<p>

"Aw, thanks." She hopped off the counter and kept her eyes closed as Kyle stood her in front of the full length mirror.

"Open."

Even Fable had to admit she looked hot. A silky black dress that clung to her chest and flared out to a billowing skirt trimmed with black feathers and ended midthigh. The long sleeves were pagoda style, tapered at the shoulder and getting wider until they ended just past my wrists. My pale legs were smoothed in red spiderweb tights and my pair of leather black boots fit nicely with the ensemble Kyle had gotten for me last minute. He clipped a miniature witch hat on my head, a tad to the left, to complete the costume.

"Thanks so much, Kyle." She hugged him tightly then swatted his arm, "Now you need to get ready!"

Kyle laughed and he went to change into a snazzy black suit with a red tie and Fable even convinced him to wear the fake fangs his mother had gotten him last year. Her mood was brightened as they took the family van to Token's mansion in the north of town and she fought to keep a grin off of her face.

"Kyle, can I ask you something?"

He gave her a curious side glance as he parked. "Yeah?"

"...Do you think it's a bad idea wasting time?"

She watched his facial expressions as he pondered it and realized what a deep thinker Kyle was. If it wasn't for such heated chemistry between the two, Fable would ask why he liked Cartman. Eventually, he shut off the van and answered over the sound of the distant bass coming from the mansion.

"For you, possibly. You have many missing puzzle pieces and you don't have the fighting skills Kenny has. But for Kenny, no. He obsesses over it, Fable, and it used to be the only time he'd ever take a break was when he did shit with Craig, which wasn't healthy at all. So do me a favor and just let him have this one night, maybe he'll try and act normal for once. "

She wanted to ask what he meant but Kyle had already exited the van and so she slip out to, instantly shivering from the cold. People were steadily streaming into the party so she ambled by the stairs to see if Kenny was among them. Cartman caught sight of her and sneered in his boy band costume but otherwise left her alone. Craig nodded and Tweek twitched at her in their matching gnome costumes. By the grip Tweek had on Craig's hand, the costumes were Craig's idea. Butters was dressed as a pimp and he waved happily at Fable, "Hey-o, Fable! Waitin' on Kenny?"  
>"Yupp," Fable smiled and hugged her chest to stay warm, envious of Butters' purple fur coat. "Lookin' good."<p>

"Gee, thanks! You too!" He went inside and Fable sighed, watching her breath cloud in the air in front of her.

After another minute of shivering, Fable was ready to head inside alone until something draped around her shoulders, a piece of black cloth with a neck tie. Rough hands reached from behind her and tied it without a word and Fable stiffened, turning slowly to see who it was.

"You look...wicked, Fable." Kenny McCormick, in all his blonde bed head hotness, stood there in nothing but ripped and faded jeans, zombie makeup, and a white t-shirt, giving her a lazy smirk. Wait, did she just call him hot? ...Yes, yes she did.

A blush found it's way to her cheeks as she pulled his cape around her. "And you look rather dead, Ken." She teased.

Kenny rolled his blue eyes and tried to ignore the blood rush the sight of her caused. He was usually well practiced in keeping his emotions in check but those red lips...He forced that image into a 'revisit later' section of his brain and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "I die everyday."

Her gaze wasn't pity like he expected. Actually, Fable chuckled at him and shook her head, "But did you have to be so literal about it?"

"Since no one remembers, yes." He answered, taken aback by her reaction. She truly was...something.

"I'd remember." It was so quiet, Kenny almost didn't hear it over the music that soon enveloped them both. The bass was drumming the whole house, the lights were down, and bodies were everywhere. Kenny kept his gaze on Fable who he suspected had never been to a party. Based on her saucer wide gaze, he was right.

She looked anxious, like a trapped rat, as Kenny led her to the edges of the living room, where the furniture had been moved. He glanced at their surrounding long enough to see Stan and Wendy had claimed a spot on the couch, lips locked. Kyle was talking to Token who kept glaring at Stan. Cartman was laughing obnoxiously at a nervous looking Butters. Kenny spotted Bebe dancing with Clyde, well more of grinding against him. Yeah, Fable wouldn't enjoy this. What the hell was he thinking?

He had pulled her a bit closer when Craig, in a fucking gnome costume no less, walked up to them with Tweek. Dread filled Kenny. "Yo, Kenny, beer pong?"

"No can do man, I have my own spaz to take care of, and she's not used to this many people." He answered carefully, pulling Fable in front of him and wrapping his arms around her waist so she wouldn't see his pleading look at Craig. Not here, not in front of her.

Craig's eyebrows raised and Kenny knew he was wondering what was up. Since when did Kenny care about what his dates thought? But Fable...God, even Kenny didn't fucking know. He wasn't going to be able to keep her sheltered for long. "Okay, have fun you two."

"Hey, Tweek, I like your costume." Fable said as Craig led Tweek away. The blonde jerked and gave a nervous smile then they disappeared. He didn't even have to look at her face to tell something was wrong. She was using her fake happy voice.

But before he could comment, a new song came on over Token's stereo and she jumped in excitement, her hips moving along to the beat. He smiled a bit and whispered in her ear. "Want to go dance?"

"If your definition is grinding and dry humping, no. But if your definition is acting like a couple of dweebs, then yes." As an answer, Kenny pulled her to the outskirts of the mass of bodies and found himself laughing and she swiveled her hips and pumped her fists to the beat, singing along at the top of her lungs.

"_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes, cause I need to know~"_ Her usually sweet voice was off key and high pitched just to be heard over the music, and paired with her dorky dance moves, Kenny couldn't help the uncontrollable laughter. "_Why ya gotta be so ruuuuuude~"_ She began taking his limp arms and twirled herself, acting like an all out dweeb and gathering attention from the others.

Kenny eventually couldn't help himself and let his laughter subside to actually twirl her and danced with her, mixing a few disco moves with an imitation of Elvis Presley. He just knew this would be all over the web by morning but he didn't care, Fable was happy and he liked seeing her happy. The song ended only to be replaced by another one she seemed to like and she began fist pumping to it, getting Kenny to sing along.

"_Be still my heart, cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now!" _By now, Butters joined it and Fable's giggling interrupted her singing. "_Like neon liiiiiiiiiiiiiiights~"_

Only two songs into the party and Kenny and Fable were both breathless and sweaty. And on Kenny's part, sober. It was a new record that didn't go unnoticed by Kyle, who smirked and stood by Cartman while he took pictures. The song ended and Fable and Butters' high fived then Fable launched immediately into the next song, swinging her hips to the beat and turning in place, hip bumping Butters every now and then. Kenny found himself preoccupied by the nice view as she shimmied, singing "_Trouble trouble maker~ Why does it feel so good yet hurt so bad? Maybe I'm insane cause I keep doin the same damn thing~"_

Butters began doing the robot and Fable laughed, hip bumping Kenny and then stuck her tongue out at the end of the song, causing Kenny to grin animalistically and pull her towards him by her waist, earning a squeak. "Watch it, I just might have to bite that if you don't keep it in your mouth." He teased with a suggestive wink and coupled with his messy blond hair, Fable found it hard to form a comeback. Luckily she was saved by the next song.

Feeling gutsy, she grinded (ground?) against Kenny, grinning at how his hands tightened around her hips, and theatrically sang, "_Let's it whip it baby, let's whip it right, let's whip it baby, let's whip it all night~!" _

He eventually came to his senses and smirked, shaking his head as she detached herself from him and twirled around him. She danced some more, singing, and then on the last note, pulled Kenny close by his shirt, "_Let it whip."_ She nipped his nose and pushed him back giggling.

"Hey!" He mock complained. "I'm going to get you back for that."

"Bring it, zombie boy."

"Witch."

Her head bobbed with the next song and he sung before she did, playfully pushing her shoulder. "_And now your takin' her to every restaurant. You got me, got me like this. Uh!"_ Fable scoffed and matched his singing, attracting cameras and spectators as they both had a theatrical dance off.

"_I broke it off thinkin' you'd be cryin', now I feel like shh lookin' at you flyin'! I want you back I want you back want-want you back~"_ Kenny twirled her, her black skirt billowing out around her and she pressed herself against his chest, pushing him back at the ending of the song. He caught his balance, laughing.

She grinned at him and then turned her attention to Butters who was trying to say something but she obviously couldn't hear over the music. "What?"  
>He spoke louder, "I think you two are attractin' attention, Fable!"<p>

"So?" Fable grinned and turned back to Kenny...Only to not find him. She sent a questioning glance towards Butters who shrugged helplessly. Feeling awkward without her dancing partner and politely declining Butter's offer to dance, she edged her way back to the wall. Where had he gone?

Kenny watched Fable lean closer to Butters to hear him and was about to walk closer to the group when someone grabbed his arm and tugged him into the thick crowd of grinders in the middle of the dance floor. A bob of red hair began seductively moving in front of him. "Red? What the hell do you want? I was kind of busy." He snapped, irritated. The girl pressed herself against him with a sly grin.

"Too busy for me, McCormick? You've never been before."

"People change." He said.

"And yet I don't see you moving away." She noted, smirking as he automatically began moving to the music with her. Kenny scowled. "Is it that new girl that has you all tense? Come on, Kenny, why do you care? I thought you were a one night kind of man and she's definitely not your type. I don't see her cheering you on in beer pong. "

Her words were meant to persuade him, but it just made Kenny even more bitter than usual. He sneered at her and pushed her back, "Maybe my tastes has moved on from cheap sluts to natural red heads. Excuse me."

A flash of hurt crossed her face but Kenny shoved past her to try and find Fable. He caught sight of Butters talking to Pip and he pointed over to the wall near the right wing and Kenny nodded his thanks. He broke free of the crowd in time to see Fable slipping into the right wing. He followed after her quickly.

Fable grew more annoyed than worried when she realized Kenny wasn't coming back and eventually decided to find some place quiet and away from the crowd. She walked down the lush hallway, the music drifting into the background, and peered carefully into the first few rooms. Bedrooms, some occupied which made her cringe and hastily shut the door. But then she came across a room with a small stage, a monitor, a computer, a few microphones in stands, and bunches of bean bags littering the room. Karaoke!

"Jack pot!" Fable cheered and moved to figure out the computer. Eventually she did and then hopped up on the stage, grabbing a mic and moving in place to the musical intro. Then she began singing to her heart's content.

"_I wake up every evenin' with a big smile on my face~ And it never feels outa place~ And you're still probably working~ At a nine to five pace~ I wonder how bad that tastes~ When you see my face, I hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell~ When you walk my way, I hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell~"_

Just as she was about to launch into the second verse, a new voice caught her by surprise and she turned to see Cartman singing and...damn...He had a great voice. It was actually pretty hot, if Fable was honest.

"Now where's your picket fence love, and where's your shiny car? And did it ever get you far?" He smirked at Fable and continued singing smugly, making Fable quickly hide her shock. "You never seemed so tense love, I've never seen you fall so hard. Do you know where you are?"

Fable recuperated and joined in, actually trying and together, their voices made a perfect harmony.

"_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where'd it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see_

_What you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories_

_They're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies_

_You can't look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look_

_That you wear so well_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell_

_Then you're the fool, I'm just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song _

_I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along _

_I hope that it puts you through hell"_

The song ended and she nodded appreciatively at him. "Nice pipes."

"You too, for a ginger." He smirked at her and then went to the computer. "Competition?"

"You're so on, Eric."

He blinked but shook it off and picked another song. Fable grinned and began dancing to it. Of course, he started.

"I'm that flight that you get on, international

First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable

'Cause I know what the girl them need,

New York to Haiti

I got lipstick stamps on my passport,

You make it hard to leave"

They both sang the chorus, Fable's enthusiasm infecting even Cartman and he soon found himself acting it out with her, making thrusting gestures each time she did some suggestive movement.

"_You know the words to my songs_

_No habla inglés_

_Our conversations ain't long_

_But you know what is_

_I know what the girl them want,_

_London to Taiwan_

_I got lipstick stamps on my passport_

_I think I need a new one"_

Dance break after the chorus, and then they finished the song together, ending it with Cartman's hand on her hip and Fable's back to his chest. They began to laugh, oblivious to the onlookers. "Your turn, ginger."

"Just cause of that, I'm picking the girliest song ever."

* * *

><p>Author's note: Okay, recently read a fanfic with Cartman as the King of Karaoke, so I just had to. And looking back, sooo many grammatical errors. But if I don't get things down first, I'll never update, so I usually just end up doing the entire story and going back and revising, so please bare with me! Also, any Bunny fics out there y'all recommend? Thanks a bunch for reading!~Alizarin<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

The song came on and Cartman's dark eyes glared heatedly at her-but he raised the mike to his lips nonetheless. As he sang, Fable leaned against the computer and couldn't help but watch him do a very silly feminine act while singing; his stocky and tall build made the movements awkward and all the more hilarious. She gazed out at the crowd that had gathered; multiple people lounging on beanbags, drinks in hand. Kyle stood near the door with a bottle of water, watching. His ears were pink and he glanced at Fable who gave him a devious smirk and a wink. He flipped her off.

She rolled her eyes good naturedly and continued to scan the room, finding Kenny standing over a beanbag filled with Craig and Tweek. Craig had his arms around the sporadic blonde to keep his twitching under control and was having a conversation with Kenny, that blank look on his face as his chin rested on Tweek's shoulder. They had ditched their pointy hats. Kenny looked annoyed, his eyes near slits as he glared down at Craig and occasionally flicked up to Cartman. He didn't even glance her way, but Fable ignored the _pang_ of her heart and returned her attention to Cartman doing his best Katy Perry impersonation.

"_I wanna see your Peacock, cock, cock~ Your peacock, cock~ I wanna see ya~ Come on baby, let me see whatchyo hidin' underneath~"_

Laughs, cheers, and applause followed his act and he bowed theatrically before walking over to where Fable was and handed her the mike. "Your turn, ginger whore."

She rolled her eyes and strolled up on stage, readying herself to whatever tortue Cartman would put her through. The music started, very rappish, and the crowd that was paying attention began laughing. A spout of nerves tightened in her stomach as she noted Kenny's blue gaze was watching her, his face morphing from bristled annoyance to that cool, blank mysterious look he seems to constantly wear.

"_Shawty had dem apple bottom jeans, jeans~ Boots with tha fur, with tha fur~ The whole club lookin' at huuur.""_ Fable sang, giving the rapper impersonation her all. She even did her best to move her hips in a thrusting manner and acted all thuggish.

Kenny watched, his lips curving into a smirk. The curly ginger looked absolutely ridiculous in her rather hot witch costume and doing what she probably thought was manly thrusting. Her pale skin was flushed with the effort she was putting into it and her emerald eyes alight with happiness. If he was being honest with himself, Kenny would admit how jealous he was. She came alive under pressure, under the limelight. Kenny was comfortable in the background and shadows, where he could blend in and cause little damage. It was what drew him to her in the first; Fable inexplicably had a way with making people trust her with that bright, friendly smile.

Kyle grinned, but it wasn't at Fable. He was grinning at the cross look on Cartman's face as Fable quickly won over the crowd with her antics. Though he knew constantly staring at Cartman would be out of character even if he was laughing at his annoyance so he kept glancing between Fable and him. That was why he caught when Fable's blinking became closer together, more of her clenching her eyes shut. Her voice became less enthusiastic, more strained. He made a beeline for the stage, pushing past Kenny as her voice stopped all together and she clutched her head.

He took the mike from her and an arm around her, ushering her down the stairs as Cartman sent him a quizical look. "For once, fat ass, please just help and don't ask questions."

Cartman caved at the utterly pleading look on Kyle's pasty face and took the mike, instantly springing into the song to and rousing the crowd. Kyle led her towards the door and spared Kenny a glance as he joined, hovering over them like a panicked mother.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?"  
>Any other day, Kyle would had laughed at his uncharacteristic worry. But he shook his head and continued to lead Fable out of the room and into the hallway as she dug her palms into her eyes, stumbling over her feet. She whimpered when they finally stopped, Kyle standing her up in the hallway corner as Kenny and Kyle kept her covered.<p>

"Fable?" Kenny asked urgently, absentmindedly pushing Kyle back to put his hands on her shoulders, thumbs massaging circles into the bones.

"Colors...Returned." She said in a choked voice.

Kyle sucked in a breath, "Auras? They went away?" She gave a meak nod, still grinding her fists against her eyes. "And just came back? Fuck, being around so many people…"

"Speak fucking english, damn it!" Kenny snapped.

"Relax, she'll be fine. Her senses just went into overdrive. It's odd though, how the auras just went away. Why didn't you say anything?"

Fable slowly pulled her hands back and blinked hard a few times before focusing on the two tall males hovering over her. Kenny's face had gone from the worry Kyle saw back to his blank look, his eyes piercing hers. It didn't match the expressive voice he had used earlier and Fable wondered if it was her imagination and he didn't care as much as she thought he did.

"I dunno. It didn't seem important."

"Didn't seem-" Kenny sighed and ran a hair through his ruffled bed head, his eyes scanning her face. "Nevermind. Fable, you've been in a ritual and you need to tell us when things like this happen. Are you still seeing them?"  
>She nodded with her eyes watching her fidgeting hands. Despite her parents being gone, Fable still felt her anxiety spike when she was in trouble. "Yes, but your guys' lights are blocking out the people behind you so it doesn't hurt."<p>

"Why did it just start up again? Mine's been with me ever since the accident." Kyle mused, going all philosophical on them.

Fable shrugged, suddenly tired. Lights faded in and out behind Kyle's bright aura and Kenny's throbbing one. "I don't know."

Kenny took a deep breath in through his nose. "Okay, we'll figure that out later but Fable looks pale-"

"I'm always pale, I'm ginger."

"You need to get out of here." he firmly gripped her elbow and was about to lead her away when she tugged back.

"No, I don't want to go." He gaze turned hard, defiant. "Kenny, this is my first party."

He looked at her, stared into her eyes to gauge what exactly she was feeling. Utter hope shone in her eyes. Had she really been so deprived of fun? Kenny sighed. "Fine, but you're getting some fresh air for a bit."

"Okay."

"Well, Cartman's going to have questions, what should I tell him?"

Kenny thought for a bit and by the nibbling of Fable's lower lip, she was too. They shared glances and Fable's eyes lit up, "I have an idea. Tell him to ask me about it if he wants answers."

"You sure?"

She nodded and Kyle shrugged, ducking back into the karaoke room. Kenny, on the other hand, began to lead Fable firmly into Token's backyard, light snowflakes falling with the gentle breeze. It felt nice against Fable's skin; she hadn't realized how sweaty she had gotten from all her dancing and merriment. Kenny, in nothing but ripped jeans, bloodied t-shirt, and zombie makeup, resisted the urge to shiver after a few moments and watched Fable's eyes close and her head tilt upwards. Her skin caught the moonlight, seemed to be drinking it up.

There was silence for the longest of times in which they stayed like that; Kenny's hand on her clothed elbow with a steady and comforting grip, his eyes watching Fable's face soften and relax, Fable breathing deeply as snow clung to her cheeks and eyelashes, listening to the gentle swoosh of the breeze. Both were content. Until Fable opened her eyes to catch Kenny staring at her, turning her cheeks a nice pink color.

"What?"

"Nothing, just makin' sure the fresh air did you some good." He said as if he wasn't phased. Inside his rib cage, his heart began beating faster. It was unfamiliar.

Eyes narrowing, she scrutinized him as if she didn't believe him but then caught sight of the goosebumps running along his arms. "You're cold. Here." Before Kenny could object, she undid the cape and wrapped it around him and tied it.

It kept out the wind and her heat lingered. As did her peppermint perfume. But Kenny knew she'd begin shivering soon so he moved to remove it, stating, "I'm fine, you have less body weight. You'll freeze out here."

"Then we have two options: go inside or," Fable smirked a bit and moved his hands so she could wrap her arms around his waist and lay her cheek on his chest. Kenny seemed to catch on because he quickly wrapped her in the cape. "we can stand like this. Your choice."

She felt Kenny chuckle and his chin rested on her head. "I'm fine here." Kenny was smirking as he breathed in her scent. He enjoyed being this close to her, she felt so fragile in his arms. She was his to protect. But he knew that wasn't true, they were just friends who have to work together to fix a problem.

Fable could feel that nervous ball of bees banging and buzzing around her chest and stomach while she listened to his heart beat under her ear. He smelled of soap and something she couldn't peg; a dark, woodsy scent like he'd been climbing trees all day. This was nice, standing here with his arms wrapped around her, but it made a part of Fable hurt, too. He was, to her, something that was unattainable. One moment he cares and the next moment he's acting like they're just barely friends. It confused her.

But both of their thoughts were cut short when a voice drifted to them, "Sorry to break up the lip-making, but I need to talk to the slut."

Kenny fought off the urge to growl and instead, his jaw clenched as Fable pulled back from his embrace. He reluctantly let go and turned to face the fatass. Fable stood next to him and raised her eyebrows at Cartman who glared at her.

"Yes?" She asked. Kenny wondered why she didn't snap at him for the previous insult.

"Kyle told me to seek you out, ginger. For answers. And if you don't, I'll ruin you. Even Kenny wouldn't want to talk to you."

Kenny's already rising anger spiked and he opened his mouth to snap at Cartman when Fable smiled and shook her head, "Okay. Kenny, I'll meet you inside." She turned to him and her green eyes were strong. She had some kind of plan.

Without a word, he left them and went back inside. But he wasn't going to leave her completely alone; he stood in the kitchen, watching them out of a window.

"First off, stop calling me slut. Or any other synonyms. Ginger is fine." Fable said, her hands on her hips. Of course she knew her defiant attitude would piss him off.

"You don't get the right to fucking make demands. I do. Now what the hell is up with you." He poked her shoulder hard, his honey brown eyes very guared.

But Fable merely held up her hands. "See, I can't tell you everything. But I do need your help and I can do something for you in return."

Cartman scoffed but some glint in Fable's eye made him ask, "And what would that be?"

"Kyle."

That one word was like a shock to his system. His entire body stiffened and he quickly grabbed her by her dress, the fabric bunching in his fist. Fable swallowed and stumbled as he pulled her close. So close, his breath tickled her nose. Smelled like cheesy poofs.

"Why the fuck would I care about that Jew?" he snarled. "Don't test me. I'm not someone you want to piss off."

"I know. You don't think I've heard stories?" Fable was surprised her voice was still steady. "But my gaydar has never been wrong before and you've got it for him bad. I won't tell a soul, of course, if you help me. Or I can offer you something even better; I can help you win his heart."

For six heartbeats-Fable counted- Cartman's icy eyes sent daggers into her skull and she swallowed back a bite of fear. Then he let her go, utterly silent. She breathed a sigh of relief and straightened her dress out. But he still didn't speak, so she wasn't out of the woods yet.

"...How do you know?" His voice was so silent, Fable almost didn't hear him.

"Because, we're closer than you think." Fable admitted cryptically. Then she continued, shoulders shrugging. "I can prove it to you if you like. And no one would find out about your crush either way, so...All I need is one favor in return."

The brunet mulled it over for quite sometime, his hard eyes pinning Fable where she stood. But Fable's expression didn't tip him off on anything too suspicious so he relented, "Fine, what do you need and what do you propose, ginger?"

"What I need can come later. What I propose is we begin dating." His eyebrow quirked and she continued, "If we began dating, Kyle would get mad at me because I know he likes you. You can hear him talking to me and listen as he admits it himself. And if he doesn't, you date the new hot girl and no rumors of your sexuallity can even be considered."

"That's actually not a bad idea...For a ginger." She grinned at him and he smirked back. "So, how do we start this thing?"

"Easy. Give me your jacket."

"What? It's freezing balls out here I'm not gunna let you infect it."

"It's what a boyfriend would do." Cartman still glared. "Would you do it for Kyle?"

He grumbled and grudgingly draped the leather jacket around her shoulders. "You look like a drowned pup in that."

"It's cause you're so fat, fat ass." She shot back with a smile. "Just try and act like you would if I was Kyle, okay? Put your arm around me."

He complied and they walked back into the house, turning heads. Fable fell in step with him as Cartman led them to the couch and they snuggled up on it, Fable's head resting on his shoulder with his arms around her. It was odd, and not enjoyable for either party. But the discomfort distracted Fable from the glowing light surrounding every person in the room, even Cartman. His was a deep red, like blood. Her eyes closed and she heard Cartman grumbling under his breath.

"Just try and relax, news will spread fast."

After a few minutes in which Fable had begun dozing off, Cartman shifted and startled her. He pushed her up so she was facing him, their noses almost touching. "This isn't fast enough."

"Cartman-" He had that look in his eye, that twinkle (I've got a golden ticket~~ (couldn't help myself...I'll go back to the story now)). "Oh no, don't you dare."

"Just try and relax, news will spread faster." His lips quirked up into a vicious smirk and then they were pressed against her own.

Her eyes widened and she tried hitting his chest but he gripped her fisted firmly, keeping her pressed against him. He kissed her forcefully and Fable tried to protest but he kept it up. Cartman was stronger than her. With the utmost disgust and resignation, Fable began moving her lips with his. He wasn't a bad kisser but it definitely wasn't pleasant for either of them, but Cartman was right; that got a reaction. He let go of her hands to drape one over her waist and the other in her hair. She used this new freedom to snake hers around his neck. They kept it simple and Cartman was quick to angle their faces so spectators were free to imagine just what they were doing.

"Fable? Cartman? What the _fuck_ are you two doing?" Kenny McCormick spat behind them.

Fable instantly broke apart from Cartman and turned to look at him wide-eyed. Soooo not who she wanted. He looked pissed, more so than that day they had their first semi-fight. His dark blue eyes glinted with malice and his usual smirk was twisted into a sneer. Cartman rolled his eyes but even he was a little put off by Kenny's anger. They were attracting attention.

"Kissing, what the hell does it look like?" Cartman snapped back, making Fable want to go die under a rock even more.

She swore a vein popped from Kenny's neck. He was about to snap. He knew it was a good idea to get the hell out of there because he had no reason to be so angry, but his feet wouldn't move and if he moved his arms, he'd punch Cartman in his fat face. But luckily for all of them, Fable jumped to her feet and pulled Kenny away. It took a few tugs but she eventually was able to pull him into the nearest bathroom and lock the door, where his glare was trained on her. Man, how many times was she going to get glared at today?

"I know what you're thinking, but you've got it wrong."

"I win the bet." Was all he said before his anger seemed to vanish. The blond crossed his arms and stared at her with a newly blank face, eyes empty. Fable hated that.

"You win the bet? Seriously?" Something in her sparked at his sudden change. "After all that god damn fuss, that's all you have to say?! Next time, don't interrupt my good time just to gloat!"

Kenny quickly repressed his hurt from her rash words and merely rolled his eyes, staying silent. Fable huffed. After a moment of glaring at him, she stormed back out of the restroom and back to the party where people had gathered around Cartman, asking him all sorts of questions. Kyle was on the edge, watching. When he caught sight of Fable, the look on his face nearly made her cry. She felt so guilty but right now, her anger was controlling her. She shoved past the crowd and took Cartman's hand, all but dragging him out the front door.

He stumbled then caught his footing, working double time to keep up with her angry strides. Once they were nearing the gates of Token's mansion, she rounded on him with an angry growl. "Who the hell does that bastard think he is?!"

" Ay! Don' yell at me for Keeny's sandy vagina!"

"Sandy-No, no you're right! He's on the damn rag! Getting so angry and worked up over nothing! It isn't like he owns me, he has no right to get angry! He's so-"

"I warned you!"

"Warned me about what?!"

"Him!"

"God I should have listened to you! Ugh." Fable was nearly tearing her hair out.

Cartman was smirking and nodding like a complete jackass but at least he was agreeing with her. Until he glanced beside her and and his eyes widened a fraction of an inch. She turned to see the guarded yet frustrated look of Kyle.

"Are you really that stupid, Fable?" He asked, ignoring the fat boy to stare at the flushed girl.

She bristled at being called stupid. "Excuse me?"  
>"He was angry because he felt he had a chance with you even if he was too afraid to admit it to himself. You're blind." He shook his head. "And then you go and kiss one of his least favorite people. He had hope in you, Fable. <em>I<em> had hope in you."

"Kyle-wait!" She called as he walked back to the mansion. He didn't turn and him and his fake vampire teeth vanished, leaving Cartman and Fable staring after him. After a moment of silence, she sighed. "I told you."  
>"That didn't prove anything." Cartman pointed out.<p>

Her glare almost made him flinch. "Yes it does. He had hope that I would help you win him over. He came out here to tell me that, he just happened to catch my ranting. Don't pass on the opportunity to get on his good side. I'll let you know my favor when I need it. If you want more of my help, it comes free of charge."

And Fable slipped through the gates, walking the handful of miles back to Kyle's house.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I know, I know, you guys probably don't want to hear this, but should I continue this? I mean, I love all the ideas in my head but I just don't have the time to write them all out if it's just for me. Even if it's one fan that's continually reading the updates, I would greatly appreciate a heads up so I don't just flat out quit on this.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Guys, I would like to thank all of you for urging me to continue! I love checking my email or checking this and seeing a review or a new favorite or follow, it warms the usually icy cockles of my heart! Oh, and apparently, cockles means clams, so...You guys warm my clams? Anywhoodles! I'd like to give a shoutout to those who posted reviews anonymously since I can't send y'all pms! Lots of love, dearests! I also request that if you guys have any references or storylines you'd like me to bring back, like a blast from the past, please let me know! This story won't be _all_ serious, it needs to have that usual South Park flair.

BIG FAT KISSES~ Alizarin

* * *

><p>His mom hadn't waited up even though it was only midnight, so it was only Ike sitting on the couch watching t.v to greet her. "Hey, Fable."<p>

She nodded and plopped down beside him, blankly watching whatever trashy show he had put on. Ike was Kyle's adoptive Canadian brother that Fable had met her first day here. He didn't mind Fable, but they weren't as close as her and Kyle were. It was obvious he was adopted though, what with his short cut black hair and his eyes were a grey color. But he was a part of their family just like he was blood, which Fable had to respect.

"Everything okay?" His voice was still on the lighter side, puberty not doing much for him in that sector.

"Yeah. I just...think I screwed up." Fable frowned and rubbed her eyes in annoyance. "I was trying to help a friend out, but another friend ruined it and got pissed at me, making me hurt yet another friend."

"High school is shitty." Was all the Canadian said.

They fell into silence. Guilt weighed on Fable's chest so much that is stifled her breathing. She hadn't meant to hurt Kyle's feelings, but it was Kenny's fault. If he wouldn't have gotten so worked up over nothing, everything would have gone as planned. And what the hell had Kyle meant about Kenny having hope in her? Yeah, right. She was suddenly exhausted.

"Ike, where am I to sleep tonight?"

"I'd steal Kyle's room. We're supposed to figure out whether or not you'll be staying tomorrow."

Fable nodded and trudged up to his room. It's blue walls were sprinkled with posters of video games, movies, and books. His bed was neatly made and Fable's bag of things and her mother's book and chest were resting on his desk. She changed out of her costume and into a nightgown Kenny had been thoughtful enough to bring. After going to the bathroom, she returned to Kyle's room just in time to see Kyle sitting on his bed still in his costume. Awkward silence filled the room.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"Don't, Fable." He shook his head. "Just don't. Forget it.' He stood and went to his closet to set up a sleeping bag.

"I ddn't mean anything by it, Kyle."

"I know."

"What?"

"Cartman explained it to me after he said you just walked off. He actually looked worried." Kyle busied himself so Fable wouldn't see his smirk.

Fable was confused. Had Cartman taken her words to heart? "Quit dancing around and just tell me exactly what happened."

"Cartman found me and said you had left and he was worried because you seemed pretty pissed. He also explained to me that it was a bet so you could prove I liked him."

"And? Did it work?"

"No."

Fable blinked. And then proceeded to slap him upside the head as he stood up. "Are you stupid? I got Kenny pissed at me for you and you two didn't get together?"

"I knew you cared about him."  
>"Of course I care about him! He was my first friend here, he watched out for me, he saved my life! I don't want him to hate me! I don't want to hurt him!"<p>

"Shut up, my parents are sleeping!" He whispered, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Her eyes stung with tears that she had been holding back through everything that happened and she sniffled, refusing to cry. But her bottom lip quivered and they slowly rolled down her cheeks. Kyle's face softened and he pulled her to his chest, letting her wet his shirt with her tears. It had been so simple to brush off the ritual, Fable was used to doing it. But she knew that it always simmered inside her, the constant pain of having others doing dark things to her. She felt so disgusted, as if her very _soul_ was tainted. Kyle let her cry without a word and then let her crawl into the sleeping bag, where she fell asleep.

The next day, Kyle gently shook her shoulder. It was Saturday. Fable yawned and stretched, blinking up at him with his wild ginger curls that matched her own. It suddenly dawned on her how similar they looked. Of course, her eyes were darker than his and she had freckles, but it was still funny enough make morning Fable giggle.

"Get up and get dressed, mom wants to talk to us." He smirked down at her, already dressed in his usual orange and green jacket and jeans.

"Fine, fine." She groaned as she sat up and scratched her wild hair. Then she hopped up, took her clothes to the bathroom, and came out five minutes later ready for the day. Her hair had been put into a messy bun, her teeth felt minty, and Kenny had brought her favorite sweater dress. Purple with embroidered crescent moons.

She padded barefoot down the stairs and into the kitchen where Sheila was setting a bowl of porridge out for Ike. Kyle was seated next to his brother at the table and his dad was probably already at work. Fable took a seat at the table when Sheila beamed at her. "Good morning, _bat_. I have wonderful news!"

"What's that?" She asked with a smirk. Her nickname, she had learned, was Hebrew for daughterl or something like that. But Fable loved it because it sounded like bat.

The ginger mother with her hair in it's usual beehive smiled larger than Kyle and Ike ever saw. "The officials have decided to move your permanent residence here until you're of age so no foster home for you!"

"What?" Fable blinked and then began furiously shaking her head. "Oh, no! I couldn't intrude, you've already helped me so much. I'd be a bother and a financial burden. I can just...Just figure something out."

Lousy excuse and everyone there gave her a look that told her they meant business, even Ike. "Nonsense. You're staying and that's that. And those horrible parents of yours will be put behind bars if I have anything to do with it!"

"Um...But where am I going to stay?" Fable asked after a quick glance to Kyle. It was obvious to him that she was uncomfortable with being accepted so easily. But Kyle's mom, once started on something, finished it no matter what it was. It just so happened to be Fable that had her filled with more conviction than her fight against Canada. Next thing Kyle would be surprised not to see would be t-shirts for her cause against the Cult.

"You and bubbie will be going into town today to get what you need for your room. You'll be sharing Kyle's if that's alright with you."

Fable nodded, "Yeah that's fine, but I don't have any money."  
>"It's alright," Sheila smiled. "It's on us. Now get going you two, don't waste daylight."<p>

Kyle slid from his chair and, after both of them had given Sheila hugs, they left. "Hey, before we go, wanna get coffee?" He asked Fable.

She nodded and they hopped into his van in comfortable silence. Though she was still annoyed that Kyle hadn't taken the chance to get together with Cartman, it seemed they weren't mad at each other anymore. Kyle drove to Tweak's Bros. Coffeehouse and parked in front. Both of them walked in only to look wide-eyed at the mess before them. A crowd of South Park residents were pressed against the coffee bar, all trying to yell over each other to a very angry looking Craig and a freaked out Tweek.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked, leading Fable around the mob to a booth claimed by Cartman, Stan, and a tired looking Kenny. Kenny glanced up then immediately looked back at his cold coffee.

"Tweek's parents went to pick up supplies and left them alone." Cartman answered.

Kyle looked worried but slid into the booth next to Cartman.

Fable tried her best to ignore Kenny and stood by the table, watching Craig and Tweek. Craig looked like he was ready to snap. And Tweek was already pulling at his hair hard. Someone needed to do something. The bleak, ugly colors filling the room were too strangling. So, since no one else seemed inclined to, Fable shoved past the customers and ducked under the bar. Craig sent her a questioning look but she climbed on the counter before he could tell her to leave.

"Hey!" She shouted above everyone else and then waited patiently for their attention. It took five minutes until they had quieted and all eyes were on her, even Kenny's. "I would _kindly_ like to remind everyone here that the people behind this counter are _human beings_ and they have _feelings_ and should be treated as such! Yelling at them and taking your bad mood out on them isn't going to make them move any quicker. So, if you would all please shut the fuck up, make a single file line over there, and give us a moment, we would love to serve you fine people."

Silence filled the coffee shop. Then, surprisingly, they listened. Albeit, many of them grumbled under their breath. With Criag's help, she hopped off the counter and walked up to Craig, gently taking his tense hands from his hair. "Butters!" Fable called him over and waited until he was beside her to continue, "Tweek, sweetheart, give Butters here a crash course in the cash register and then go sit with our friends, okay? We'll handle this."

"GAH, OkAy!" Tweek twitched and Butters listened to his explanation with an empathetic smile, leaving Fable to head over to the coffee stuff with Craig.

"Give me a rundown of this shit."

He did, his voice monotone. But Fable noted that he seemed to have relaxed immensely and his eyes kept silently thanking Fable for her help. All this took a total of three minutes and then Fable was near the cups, taking orders and yelling them out to Craig. "Caramel espresso, extra whip cream-Hot chocolate-Black coffee-Macchiato double shot!"

Kenny watched the trio work. She moved quickly and efficiently, helping Craig where she could and taking care of the customers. Though now everytime he looked at her, Kenny couldn't ignore the twist of his heart, but he couldn't seem to tear his gaze away. Her smile was bright even when she had rude customers; she was truly amazing working up there.

Soon enough, the line was down to only one customer left. But Kenny caught Fable stutter over her words. "Ho...How may I help you?"

The man leaned closer-too close for Kenny's comfort- and said something. Fable nodded and looked overr at Butters and Craig. "Go, I got this one."

They didn't need any more pressing. Butters returned to the table taken by the gang and Craig immediately went to Tweek's side. "What's going on?" Kenny asked Butters.

"Well, I dunno, Ken. Fable seems to know him." He answered cheerfully.

Kenny watched, more with concern than the nonchalant curiosity he was trying to pull off. Fable made what he had ordered, rang him up, and then slipped past the bar and headed outside with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome. Kyle, sitting next to a curious looking Cartman, rolled his eyes and shooed him off. Obviously, Kyle was getting some bad vibes as well. But just as he began walking to the door after them, Red in her cheerleading outfit brushed past Fable and made a beeline for Kenny with a smirk on her face. "Hey, Kenny!"

"Not now, I'm busy."  
>"Again, with that? You weren't busy last night." She chirped and her voice made Kenny's head throb even more. But something in her grin made his stomach drop.<p>

He couldn't remember anything from last night, he didn't….Did he? "Last night doesn't matter, move."

"That wasn't what you said."  
>Then without another word and still with that ugly smirk on her face, she took Kenny's arm and dragged him to a small two person table. Kenny pinched the bridge of his nose. "Red, whatever the fuck happened last night, I was drunk. So get over it. A man of one-nights, remember?"<p>

"Aw, baby, you know that isn't true with me." Red purred, leaning across the table seductively.

Out of instinct, Kenny glanced down and then immediately clenched his eyes shut. She was trying his patience and with the killer hangover, he so wasn't in the mood. So he stood and pulled out of her grasp and walked out the door, looking for Fable.

Fable followed the young man, only a few years older than her, out the door. A girl brushed past her and she glanced over her shoulder to see her talking to Kenny who had gotten up to meet her. She had no reason to be jealous, so she shoved the green monster down and walked into the alley beside the shop, gripping her cup of hot chocolate.

The person stopped and his dark eyes studied her. He occasionally flipped his black hair out of his eyes but otherwise remained silent. Fable looked up and met his gaze, counting the ways he had changed since she had last seen him about a year ago. He'd grown some stubble on his angular chin, making him seem older than he was, but had otherwise remained the same. Same black clothes, same old leather jacket, same black leather cord tied around his neck.

"Hey, Lucy." Fable eventually said, giving the older male a tentative smile and sipped her drink.

He took a swig of his coffee and eyed her cooly. "Hey, sis. How ya been?"


	11. Chapter 11

**ANONIME: *it's *boring *friendly. Thanks for the review~**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I am _so so so_ sorry for the really late update. I have been so freaking busy that I just kinda had a freak out. But, to make it up to you, here's a really long chapter that is really nothing but setting up bowling pins so I can crash them down in the next few chapters! Also, I've had a new idea for a new South Park story! I'm just troubled with who to pair up to OC with. Any requests? AND if you have any idea you want to see here lemme know!

* * *

><p>"Well, better than usual. How about you? How's training?" Fable and Lucifer fell into the sibling routine too easily to seem like they hated each other's guts. But to be honest, they didn't. They had an odd relationship.<p>

"Training's fine, learning new rituals and shit. Like the one they tried out on you." He spoke so casually about it. Fable would have laughed at how strange they talked about Cult things, it was so casual.

But the matter was casual to them, they grew up on it. Him more so than her. "Oh, really? Have any warnings for me?"

"Many. Such as be wary of when you get sudden bursts of power, it's a defense mechanism. And try and work on controlling your impulses." He took another swig of his drink. "Anything new happen?"  
>Fable nodded, "I can see auras now but they come and go."<p>

He thought for a bit, his black eyes studying her. "Be careful with that, means danger."

Silence fell and they each drank their respective beverage before Fable spoke up, "Did they send you?"

"Of course they did. But I'm not their first line of defense."

"Who is?"

"A group of kids here called The Goths. They were ordered to find you and bring you to Cain." He finished off his drink and then ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Fable, I can help you as much as I can, but if I'm ordered to take you-"

"Say no more, Lucy, I get it. Thank you." She hugged her brother and he wrapped his arms around her. It felt nice even if they didn't have that unbreakable bond of siblings. Then she pulled back and asked, "Anything you can tell me about what they did to me? What are they trying to do?"

"Well, they've given up on calling Cthulu back without someone to control him. That stupid Coon kid taught them that last time. So they chose you to fulfill that role and...and Fable?"

"Yeah?"  
>"They've put a shit ton of demonic energy into you. I don't know why it's taking so long to take effect, but I don't think you'll be lasting long."<br>Though the sudden insight chilled Fable's very insides, she gave her brother the brightest smile she could muster. "Haven't I always proved you wrong before? Thank you, for helping."

They hugged once more and he kissed her cheek. There was doubt written on his face but he stayed quiet. His help only went so far, and Fable knew it. But before she turned to leave, he slipped a card into her hand. "Call if you have any problems, sis. Love you."

And then he was gone around the corner. Fable shoved the card into her boot and sighed. Everything had blown up in her face only to relax again. She felt like she was in the eye of a storm and the worst was yet to come. But first thing's first: shopping. Nothing cheered her up like the prospect of a mall crawl and with the dread that was beginning to fill her, she needed cheered up. On the way back into the coffee shop, she past Kenny. They paused, staring at each other in awkward silence with neither of them able to discern the other's expression.

"What was that about?" Kenny asked after a moment.

"Nothing, just a visit from an old friend." She brushed past him and entered, the bells jingling.

Kenny quickly covered up the flash of hurt and followed after her, watching as she slid into his old seat next to Cartman, who proceeded to snake his arm around her waist. What the fuck was that all about? Fable shot Cartman a curious glance but he dismissed her with a shake of the head and a toothy grin hello.

" 'Ey, ginger. Kyahl told me you two were going to the mall, mind if I join?"

"Nope, not at all, fat ass." She returned his grin with one of her own and Kenny clenched his fists as he leaned against the booth.

"Keeny? Wanna come?"

He met Cartman's gaze with suspicion. Now what was this jackass doing? Trying to rub it in his face? Not like he cared anyway. "Sure."

They all began walking out towards Kyle's van but Fable was held back by Craig. Cartman went with her, leaving Kyle to pull the brooding Kenny along. Fable had to admit, one thing she enjoyed about Cartman's proximity was how warm he was, so she didn't complain when he stayed by her side as Craig gestured her over to the bar.

"Wassup?" She asked cheerfully.

"I just wanted to thank you. And Tweek's parents want to offer you a job here." His words, though said completely monotone, seemed sincere and Fable felt her cheeks heat up.

"It's no problem, I was just lookin' out for my friends." Then she thought about the offer. She enjoyed Craig and Tweek's company, and it didn't seem too difficult. Plus, she could use the money. "And I'd be happy to work here."

"I'll let them know. Seeya."

"Seeya, Craig!" Fable waved and stumbled a bit as Cartman tugged on her waist, forcing her to walk towards the door. She gave him a suspicious side glance. "What are you doing?"

"Jew ass was lying. You were right." He looked so smug about it.

"Wait, you knew he was lying?"

"I can always tell when he's lying, ginger whore. So I have a proposition for you."

Her eyebrows rose. "Go on."

"You help me win over Kyahl, I'll help you win over Keeny."

"I don't want to win over Keeny, I don't even like him." Correction, he doesn't like me.

It was Cartman's turn to give her an annoyed look. "Bull shit. You're such a shabby liar. All we have to do is keep that Red bitch out the way, and you're good to go."

"How do you know he likes you?"

"Watch how jealous Keeny gets today. So, we have a deal?"

"Fuck you." But Fable held out her hand with a cheshire cat smirk. They shook on it then he held hers on the way to Kyle's van. They claimed to back seat and Cartman instantly kept Fable close to his side.

Kyle glanced at Fable in the rearview mirror, questions burning in his light green eyes. But Fable merely smiled and shook her head as Kyle pulled out. He turned the radio on while he drove but left it at that. It seemed Kyle was doing perfectly well with Cartman's arm around Fable's shoulders. Kenny, not so much. Even Fable could feel the tight anger coming off him in coils. But he never glanced their way, so Fable stuck her tongue out at Eric. See? He was just upset with that girl.

So instead of going through with the plan like a lovesick teenager, Fable decided to skip away from Cartman after they had parked and exited the vehicle. Cartman looked confused but she merely smiled at him. "Hurry up, guys! Hey, where's Stan?"

"On a date with Wendy, I think." Kyle answered. "Maybe we'll see 'em here?"

Fable shrugged and walked in front of the trio of boys. "So, what's on the to-do list, Kyahl?"

"Oh, no, not you too." He groaned and shot Cartman a glare. "Mom said to find you a mattress and comforter. And anything else you might need."

"So, to Sears it is!" She led the way through the mall, trying her best to not run into anyone.

Kenny watched her with careful eyes. Though she seemed as bright and friendly as ever, he wasn't fooled. There was something forced to her smile, something that was bothering her. But he couldn't bring it up here, not with the other two walking into the store with them. Fable made a beeline to the bedroom section.

She plopped on a few beds but didn't find anything that suited her fancy. Mainly because they were so pricy. Cartman found one he liked and just laid there, a content smile on his smug face. Kyle looked between the two. Fable bed hopping and Cartman nearly falling asleep. Kenny chuckled at his exasperated expression, shaking his head. But it wasn't long until Fable had both boys laughing.

She was sitting up from a neatly made memory mattress when she caught sight of a bean bag bed. Her eyes went wide and she ran at it, flopping down on the large surface. It was bigger than her body and in the shape of a circle. The one she had landed on happened to be made of silver felt and she snuggled into it happily. She was even happier to find the price tag read fifty dollars. "Guys, I found the one!"

"You can't have that as a bed." Kyle pointed out.

"Why not?" Fable pouted, still snuggling up in the big bean bed. "It's big enough and it's cheap. I'd just need pillows and a blanket."

He couldn't fight the hopeful look on her face and sighed in defeat. Kenny chuckled and helped Fable to her feet. "Well, we better get this to check out."

The boys should have seen it coming. Soon, they were wrangled into carrying the heavy object to the check out line. They knocked over a few racks of clothing and struggled but eventually made it, only to look around and see they had lost Fable.

"Where the hell did she go?" Cartman asked in annoyance.

Fable had decided to ditch the boys after she remembered something that she had always wanted to do. With a large grin, she made her way to the tool department and headed towards the shovels, picking up one she thought look the most menacing. A mussy teenager with ruffled brown hair glanced at her, rolling a cigarette between his fingers. That was much too large for her.

Silently, he picked up a lighter one and took the one she had back. He gave her the smaller one. She'd have to work longer to get the job done, but it wouldn't tire her out as much.

"Uh, what's this for?" She asked.

"Zis one eez smaller for you. Work better." He replied. His blank look reminded Fable of Craig.

"Oh, it's not really for me, actually." He raised his eyebrows and she carried on, "I was making a cart for murdering someone and was gunna leave it in the women's department. For fun, ya know?"

He stared at her for a bit, not even cracking a smile. She nibbled her lip nervously and stood there as the stranger walked past her. Awkwardly, Fable toyed with the shovel in her hand and began to put it back until it was once again taken from her grasp. She looked behind her to see the boy putting it in a cart.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem. I zink you will need my 'elp wiz zis."

He began walking and she fell in step beside him as he pushed the cart. "I'm Fable by the way."

"Christophe, but zey call me ze Mole."

"Huh, why's that?" They went down the aisles and she watched him methodically put things in the cart: hammer, heavy duty pocket knife, duct tape. It struck her as odd how relaxed he seemed to find this.

"I like to dig." His French accent was heavy.

"Oh...Well, I like to act." Fable added absently. Then when the silence became a bit much, she continued. "I also enjoy dances and singing...I'm rather artsy, I guess. Don't see how, but that's just who I am. I also enjoy a good murder mystery novel."

He sent her a side glance. At first, Fable thought he was annoyed, but then she noticed the small upturn of his lips, just barely there. She giggled. Christophe pulled to a stop once the cart was fairly full.

" 'Ere. "ave fun, Fabuhl."

"Thanks, Christophe, hope to see you 'round!" She took the cart and marched diligently towards the perfumes. After hiding it in a few aisles for it to be found, Fable made her way back to the boys snickering silently to herself.

But she wasn't smiling for long. The boys weren't at the register anymore and after wandering towards the doors once more, she still couldn't find them.

"Where the hell have you been?" A hand firmly squeezed her shoulder and turned her around to face the relieved gaze of Kenny.

"I was messing around." She said, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Cause I was worried! Don't do that again, I thought you were in trouble." His hands twitched towards her but he didn't act on the urge of hugging her. Instead he ran his hands through his hair and breathed. He smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. " Kenny shrugged and his smile relaxed Fable. She no longer felt in trouble. "So, what are we doing now?"

They linked arms and began walking towards the inside of the mall. "Kyle and Cartman put your, ah, bed in the van. We were thinking we can shop for your costume now."

Fable bounced as she walked, her face lighting up. "Oh, really? Yay! C'mon, let's go!"

She began tugging him to move faster but let out a short squeal of surprise as her feet left the ground. Kenny picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, surprisingly careful of her dress. She giggled as he carried her through the mall towards, earning looks that neither cared about. Only when they were in front of Hot Topic did Kenny put her back on her feet. She stumbled a bit but he steadied her and they shared a grin that had Fable feeling all warm inside. After a moment, they both walked into the store and headed back towards the women's clothes.

"So, what should I be looking for?"  
>"Something dark and comfortable. But also something you like." He said, going through racks with her.<p>

They scanned the store in silence, both surprisingly engrossed in their task but neither finding anything noteworthy, until Kyle and Cartman returned. Kyle looked flushed and rather annoyed but Cartman merely smirked, walking to Fable's side and holding up a red dress to her.

"What are we looking for, ginger? Ew, too much red." He threw it back on the rack and, grumbling, Kyle put it in it's proper place.

"My l.b.d." Fable lied smoothly, raising her eyebrows at her two friends. "Little black dress."

He gave her a bewildered look. "What the hell do you need that for?"

"For when you take me out on a date, fat ass." She rolled her eyes and flicked her curly hair over her shoulder. He glared at her and Kenny snorted.

"You two are dating, aren't you?" Kyle asked, his arms crossed over his chest. Something passed between the two that Fable and Kenny couldn't decipher.

Eventually, Cartman shook his head, more venom in his voice than he meant to dish, "Fuck no, she was just something fun to mess with."

Fable bristled and turned from the clothes rack to snap at him but was cut off by a short, "Fuck off, Cartman."

Kenny's eyes had narrowed at the husky teenager. A tense moment passed between them in which Kyle and Fable shared an antsy glance. Then Cartman gave a shit-eating grin and began going through racks of clothes. "Shut up, poor boy, she's all yours."

"Oooookay!" Fable interrupted before things could get any worse. Kenny looked ready to punch him. "I'm going to try this on."

Kenny watched Fable drape some clothes over her arm and made her way to the back, leaving him alone with Kyle and Cartman. He was still pissed at how Cartman seemed to be treating Fable, she didn't deserve that. But he remained silent. Kyle was chewing him out, though, which made him feel a bit better. The whole spiel about how he couldn't just use people to get what he wants because they had feelings. He drowned out their bickering and scanned the store carefully but he had picked this specifically because not many people aside from the vamp kids came here.

"Hey, Kenny, c'mere!"

He turned to the sound of her voice over the head banging music and headed towards the dressing room. She opened the door to let him in the stall. His eyes studied her, glancing up and down her form. It was a dress in black, the bodice was tight fitting and had lace trim down the front while the skirt was puffed up in a bell sort of shape by a black tutu. No sleeves and a sweetheart neck line. Her waist was cinched with a leather corset that laced in the front. It looked very nice on her but-

"Can you even move in that?" Kenny asked, enjoying the view nonetheless.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I can move, doofus. I've worn far worse than this and had to run for my life."

"If you're certain...It looks lovely on you, but you need a mask." His stomach did an annoying flip at the smile she gave him and he headed out to let her change.

"Don't worry, I got you covered. I'll be out in a sec!


	12. Chapter 12

The boys and Fable took her things home and discarded her bean bag bed in Kyle's room. From there, they all enjoyed lunch before they went their separate ways, leaving Kyle to help Fable get settled in. Her bean bag bed was placed at the foot of Kyle's bed and draped with her purple duvet. The clothes that Kenny was able to salvage for her-considering her father decided to take most of her things-were hung up on her side of the closet. And Sheila helped her girly up the bathroom with her own makeup and shampoos. It felt nice, like she was going to stay here for awhile.

Which is what seemed to be happening. Fable was given paperwork to fill out, a request for emancipation, and Gerald helped her after dinner-which was bland if you asked her. By the time nine o'clock rolled around, she and Kyle were lounging in their room, watching Netflix on his desktop. It was a mind numbing movie about some secret agent but they were mostly watching for the explosions. That's why neither of them noticed when someone gave a light tap on the window until Fable shift on his bed and caught sight of blue eyes surrounded by blackness. She gave a short yelp and scrambled back before realizing it was Mysterion-Kenny.

"What? Oh, Mysterion." Kyle chuckled and opened the door, letting the superhero in.

Kenny's blue eyes twinkled in amusement as Fable scrambled off the bed, and he told her in his gravelly voice. "Go suit up, time to start rounds."

"Awesome!" She quickly dug out a box under Kyle's bed and snuck to the bathroom, leaving the boys alone while she changed.

"Mom's really taken a liking to her, it was a good idea bringing her here." Kyle said with a smile ruffling up his red curls.

"Yeah, you two already look like siblings." He teased as the door opened. "Damn."  
>Fable had modified her original outfit to the point where Kenny had wide eyes and appreciative smirk. The basics were still there but there was now a crooked silver S painted over her chest, the silver matching her silver garters and fishnets that crawled up her leg. She wore her signature black boots and a black cloak that clasped with a moon and sun in silver metal. The hood was pulled up and her face was covered with the superhero half mask.<p>

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She smirked and winked then gestured excitedly to the window. "Let's go!"

"Okay, okay! Keep the window unlocked, Kyle." He hopped out of Kyle's window, using the tree to get to the ground.

Fable watched carefully and mimicked him with more success than Kenny thought she would have, especially in that corset. But she merely smiled at him once she was on her feet and standing beside him. He led her silently towards the bad side of town, creeping within the shadows, and only began talking once they were climbing up the fire escape of an abandoned warehouse.

"So, you're gunna start out just as I started out. Doing reckless shit. Follow my lead." She gave a short nod as they stood on the roof.

In all honesty, he had planned this merely to show off and have fun because he didn't expect Fable to be able to do anything like he had perfected through years of practice. So with her mossy eyes trained steadily on him, he broke off into a run for the roof next to the warehouse. There was easily five feet of splatter-on-the-cement between the two roofs but Kenny sprang and landed in a crouch on the other side effortlessly. He couldn't count the times he's died refining that trick and the weightless feeling still gave him a thrill.

He straightened and turned to see the impressed look on Fable's soft face hidden by her mask and hood as well as watch in amusement as it turned into determination. "Don't get hurt." He called before she could do something stupid. But it looked as if she actually was going to try it. Oh, no. "Hey-"

She began running and sprang into the air. Everything turned slow motion as Kenny hurried to the edge only to watch her curl into herself and flip mid-air. Her landing would have been spot on if Kenny hadn't been in the way and they both tumbled to the concrete floor, her on top of him.

"Ouch!" She squeaked, resting against him and rubbing her head. "Why'd you do that?"

"I thought you were going to fall!" Kenny protested, his arms going around her instinctively despite the sharp pain on the back of his head from the impact. "Why the hell did you jump? How did you make that?"

"You told me to doofus!" She shot back and glared at him. "I took gymnastics, that was child's play."

"You wait till _now_ to tell me that?" He growled out as she got to her feet, dusting herself off.

"Hey, don't be such a grouch. This just means that we can skip all the parkour training and get right to the fighting." She seemed so eager; it was rather adorable.

Kenny cleared his throat and nodded, eyeing her carefully. "Fine, we'll start fighting."

Her first night as a superhero was absolutely mundane. Mysterion and herself spent the time patrolling the city in the shadows and when they did run into petty thievery or something small, she was told to stand back and watch the fights. But his company kept her from being disappointed and did he look _fine_ in that suit when he fought. So she didn't complain when he brought her back home.

Home. What an odd name for the place she resided. Depsite not knowing most of them that well, she did feel at home. Sheila had been so kind to her, so _motherly_. Gerald was the first father figure she actually wouldn't have minded looking up to. Ike was still distant with her but he seemed like a nice kid. And then there was Kyle, who shared an unspoken connection with her due to the shit they had gotten themselves into and now had to face together. It isn't everyday you meet someone who's psychic like you. In some sudden way, the Broflovski household had become the closest thing to a home as she could get.

Sunday was where the real action happened. Or at least in the opinion of Mysterion and a fresh young heroine. And the best thing was everything happened while they were unmasked. That morning, Kenny had arrived at her house in his orange parka and jeans, a pleasant surprise to a barely awake Fable.

"Hey, get dressed sleeping beauty. Time to head to Fight Club."

She blinked at him, "Really? You're calling it that?" With a shake of the head, she went upstairs to change into a pair of yoga capris and a tank top with a sweatshirt thrown over it to keep out the morning chill then returned to Kenny. Sheila was alerted of her leaving and then Kenny led her towards the edges of town.

"Where are we going?" This street seemed familiar to Fable.

"Token's. He lets me use his gym and his family won't be back till this evening." Kenny replied with a crooked smirk that had Fable smiling right back.

They approached Token's mansion and was let through the gate by the guard. Fable followed closely behind Kenny, looking over at the grounds being tended to by workers. He led her inside the house and immediately down to the basement which consisted of a well-lit gym. There were treadmills, bicycle machines, punching bags, mats, and various other equipment Fable didn't have a name for. He peeled off his parka and she shed her sweatshirt, both beginning to stretch.

"We'll start with the basic punches and work with those then develope your upper arm strength. Sound good?"

Fable nodded and followed his lead as he took off his shoes, adding it to the pile of their junk. Then he headed towards the boxing gloves hanging from an organizer on one wall. She watched him pick out a small pair and come back to stand in front of her, helping her put them on.

"These feel so weird." He laughed at her, leading the girl by the wrist to the mats.

"I know. It sucks." He said as he put on another type of glove. This was thicker, meant for taking the impact of punches. "Okay, so, I'm sure you know jabs. Show me what ya got, gimme a right, left, right."

Her cheeks heated up but she widened her stance a bit, hands up in front of her chest. Taking careful breaths, she punched Kenny's left hand with her right fist, then did the same with her left, and the right again. It barely moved him. Kenny grinned at her and shook his head, making her face turn even redder.

"Nice try, babe, but this time actually put something into it. Use your whole body."

"Oh, shut up." Fable growled but complied, this time straining her muscles in the effort to get him to at least budge. He kept her going at the jabs for a good ten minutes until she had developed a routine that utilized her upper body and actually caused Kenny's arm to buckle so as not to push him back.

"Good, good. Progress." He winked at the sour look he received. "Now give me a left hook, right jab, right hook."

Twenty more minutes of punching him had her flushed and wide awake. Her muscles were responding and, though tired, didn't complain when he put her through another half hour of punching and kicking those stupid gloves. But after an hour of going at it, she felt sweaty and tired. He noticed and offered a water break which she gladly took. Their gloves were discarded and they each leaned against a mini fridge as they sipped their respective water bottles.

"You aren't half-bad, Fable."

"Thanks." She replied with an eyeroll.

"So you were in gymnastics?" Kenny asked, trying and failing to keep his eyes from roaming her form. He couldn't help himself.

But Fable didn't notice. She was too concerned about steadying her breathing. "Yeah, my father insisted and after my mother left, I wanted to continue. It didn't really seem useful but now that I think about it...It was probably so I wouldn't be out of shape for whatever they had planned."

"Well, you enjoyed it didn't you?" Kenny didn't want to dwell on the Cult today, not when he was getting alone time with Fable. He didn't want that being the only point to their friendship.

She hummed happily and nodded, finishing off her water bottle. "Yeah I did. It's going to be really useful for this. Watch."

Fable threw her bottle in the trash before stepping on the mat, one foot in front of her body and the other behind. Then, after a deep breath, she took off in a sprint before doing a cartwheel followed by a handspring followed by a brief handstand that evolved into another cartwheel that ended in a front flip. With a bright smile, she turned to Kenny once more.

"And that's only the tip of the iceberg. It's such a rush."

"No kidding." Kenny mumbled under his breath, suddenly hating and loving yoga pants simultaneously. "Okay, we should get back to work. Let's work on actual fighting."

They squared off in the middle of the room and Kenny's blue eyes sized her up. The objective was to actually knock him on his rear end which Fable was surprisingly eager to do. Using the technique she developed the previous hour, she aimed a jab at his stomach which he easily deflected by side stepping and capturing her wrist, giving it a tug that sent her stumbling. His laughter irked her and she glared once her footing returned. This cycle repeated itself until finally, Fable decided to use her own means to get him on his ass.

It was common knowledge that Fable wasn't the strongest in her upper body, but she had wicked leg power. So when she went in for another uppercut, she grabbed the hand that moved to stop her and brought her knee up to his stomach, careful not to actually hurt him. Kenny felt the impact and instinctively doubled over, letting her wrap the leg that had kneed him in the stomach around one of his and trip him. He landed on the floor with a thud but it wasn't over yet, she needed to keep him pinned. And he wasn't going to make it easy.

He grabbed her ankle closest to him and yanked, sending her backwards on her ass. She didn't have time to get up as Kenny was on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head. Both realized how close they were to each other, but neither would admit how it made them feel. Kenny had the undeniable urge to kiss her. Sadly, Fable soon had wiggled her legs under him and did a backwards somersault, kicking him forward as she landed in a crouched position. Every nerve in her body was awake, like a live wire, and they sparked when she pounced on Kenny, pressing her forearm against his throat.

God, she looked beautiful, Kenny thought. Her hair was extra crazy and fell down around her face and enhanced her already vibrant eyes. Faces flushed, they continued their little dance as Kenny used his free arms to roll her over but he didn't pin her wrists down and instead kept his grip firmly on her waist. Before she could retaliate, he crashed his lips to hers, unable to fight the urge any longer. This idea definitely wasn't a good idea for his teenager hormones and apparently Fable's as well as she kissed him back, fingers quickly tangling themselves in his hair.


	13. Chapter 13

The feel of his lips against her's left Fable in a burning haze as her nerves sparked. She wanted him closer, wanted to be tangled with him. It was an irresistible desire that festered in her chest and made her forget where she was. There was nothing but his touch, his lips, _him._ But through the fog in her mind, there was a little voice screaming at her to stop this. Some animalistic side of her had been uncaged and just as quickly drowned out her conscious, urging her to deepen the kiss which she did without complaint.

She felt so small below him yet wherever they pressed against each other burned him, like she was a dangerous addiction. And Kenny supposed she was beginning to be just that. Her fingers pulled on his hair as she wrapped her legs around Kenny's waist. His hands went up her shirt, brushing the skin of her sides while he gladly recuperated her intensity. He was so lost in her, lost in the hair pulling and clashing of their tongues, that he never realized one hand had placed itself firmly against his chest until he was being pushed to the side. He landed on his back in a daze, helpless as Fable's forearm pressed against his throat and her knee pressed firmly against his groin.

Fable panted above him, her eyes smoldering. She didn't know why she broke the kiss, her body just acted, but now that she was able to breath, a rush of gratitude went through her. For a moment, they were both silent and watching each other. Kenny's blue eyes were soft and apologetic despite the lust that still fogged them and Fable's glinted with a predatory strength. Kenny knew she would either kiss him again or be furious. Or both.

"I win." She breathed out. With her insides twisted like a heater's coil, Fable stood and walked over to where their pile of junk was, trying hard to steady her jelly-limbs. She shoved her feet in her boots, grabbed her sweatshirt, and walked out.

Kenny laid there, letting his pounding heart and breath catch up to him. "Fuck."

The icy chill in the air stung her flushed skin as she trudged away from Token's house, fingers toying with her lips. "What the hell was that?" She asked to thin air.

It wasn't like she didn't expect kissing Kenny to feel nice, but that felt...Felt dangerous. Raw. Where had that come from? And she still couldn't believe Kenny actually kissed her, especially after she thought they were friendzone. But apparently not. Fable needed some air. She tied her sweatshirt around her waist, her skin burning too much to even think of putting it back on, and made a beeline towards Stark's Pond where she walked around the lake. Energy still zipped through her veins, making her feel jittery like Tweek. She needed to move, she needed to do something.

Fable couldn't tell how many times she paced around the deserted lake, but soon enough the sun was setting. The walking kept her brain occupied but her body ached for more movement, like it wasn't enough. Which is probably why she heard the crackling of leaves behind her and her body tensed for action as an arm slipped around her throat. Something inside her mind snapped and an entire new rush of raw energy took over her limbs, throwing her into action before her stunted brain could comprehend.

Her nails dug into the skin of the arm holding her neck in a vice grip and she wheezed for breath, her face turning into a snarl. She pulled her head forward, as if she was straining to get away, before ramming it backwards and colliding painfully with bone. It crunched under the impact and her attacker stumbled back, cursing. Fable whirled on her heel, ignoring the exploding pain in the back of her skull and the blots of color in her vision. She faced her attacker, a tall curly-haired man in a black trench coat. His large nose was gushing red and he held a hand to it, still stringing curses together.

But it wasn't over. His aura shined, a streak of murky grey, and Fable could see more color behind the trees beyond the dude. A haze of black, a blob of grey and maroon, and a cloud of dark blues. They shifted uneasily but didn't move, leaving Fable to look back at Grey. He was glaring with dark eyes then advanced again, the blood dripping from his nose ignored. Acting on instinct, she brought her leg up and kicked him swiftly in the chest, sending him sprawling back on the ground.

She didn't bother giving the others a chance to move; she ran for town with more energy than she thought she had and before she knew it, Fable was standing in the shadow of Kenny's house. That wasn't possible. Just a minute ago she was on the other side of town, there was no way she could run that fast. But there she was, leaning against the wall of Kenny's home breathing as if she had run a marathon. Her head ached, her body burned, and her mind felt like it had woken up from a deep slumber.

"Hello?" Fable's tired gaze looked up to see a younger girl peering down the side of the house at Fable, her long brown hair wispy in the slight breeze. "Who's there?"

"Ken-Kenny-" Fable huffed, pressing her hand to her thundering heart as she slid down the wall to the ground. "Ken-"

The girl disappeared with a bewildered expression and left Fable alone to calm herself. She wasn't alone for long. The next minute, a familiar bed-head of blond hair hurried towards her, taking Fable in his arms and holding her tightly. "Fable, babe, breath. Breath."

His words soothed her and she breathed, deep gasping breaths until her body was able to calm. Then, once she was more settled and no longer hyperventilating, Kenny began checking her over for injuries. "What happened?"

"I g-got attacked." Fable glanced at the girl standing nervously near them then at Kenny. "Near Stark's P-Pond."

"The Cult?" His voice had dropped so as to only be heard between them. She gave a tight nod and he glanced over at the girl. "Karen, go get me some water."

The girl scampered off, leaving Kenny looking at Fable expectantly. Knowing they had a short time, she took a gulp of breath and retold the story, complete with all her unusual energy, auras, and the insanely quick travel. He chewed it over and gave her a small nod as Karen returned and handed a chipped glass of tap water to Kenny who in turn held it to Fable's lips. She gulped the metal tasting water down, thankful that he held it. Her shaking would have sloshed the water clean out.

While she drank, Kenny looked over at Karen. "Karen, this is Fable." A flash of recognition crossed the younger girl's face, leaving Fable to wonder if Kenny ever talked about her. "Fable, this is my little sister, Karen. I'm going to walk her home, Kar-bear, I'll be back soon."

"Okay. Stay safe." She had a soft voice, nervous. When the glass was empty, Karen took it and Kenny picked up Fable bridal-style.

"I can walk." Fable protested weakly.

"Really?" He gave her a look and she sighed, caving.

Karen headed back inside as Kenny began walking towards Kyle's. The kiss hadn't been forgotten by either of them, but there were more pressing matters at hand. "Ken...The man at the coffee shop yesterday was my brother."

He felt a spark of anger but quickly lassoed it back in. Instead of snapped, he simply asked her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was being a girl?" Fable offered then flashed him a small smile. "I dunno, I guess I didn't want you to hate him and start fighting with him until we have to. He can help us."

"I thought he hated you."

"It's complicated." There was a moment of silence and Fable reluctantly continued. "We help each other when we can but we both look out for ourselves first. He came here to warn me about what was going on because they weren't sending him in yet, he's there last resort so to speak."

"Did he tell you anything?" He didn't need to tell her to be wary. Kenny knew Fable wasn't stupid.

"Yes, and I think it explains some stuff. Lucifer told me that they weren't going to summon Cthulu without someone to control him because some Coon kid did it the last time. I remember that, I was living with mom and she found it funny."  
>"You know who that Coon kid is, right?" Kenny glanced down at her.<p>

"No, who?"

"Cartman."

At first, she didn't believe him. but he nodded and grinned at her. Fable laughed, "Wow, that's awesome. Anyway, cause of that, they wanted someone who could control him and chose me. The rituals they've performed sent demonic energy into me, kinda like what they did with you to make you an Immortal.

"Lucy said it's what's caused the auras and junk. He was surprised it hadn't taken full effect by now but told me to watch out. I think that's why I got there so fast."

Kenny was silent, which made Fable antsy. He wouldn't freak out because of what had been done to her, would he? That was a stupid question, the exact same concept was applied to Kenny against his will. But she still felt relieved when he began talking. "Tomorrow we're doing research after school. I'll be doing rounds alone tonight, you just get rest and stay alert."

"Okay."

They made it to Kyle's and he set her on her feet at the doorstep. There was an awkward pause in which they stared at each other. He cleared his throat, "Fable, about this morning-"

"Don't worry about it, heat of the moment thing." She swallowed and smiled, cheeks burning. "Let's just forget it. Thanks for the help, Ken."

She kissed his cheek then ducked inside the house, leaving Kenny feeling majorly friend-zoned and frustrated.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Personal shout out to Stizzy and The Yoshinator! Thanks for reading and following and I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story! This is rather short to move things along and kinda give things a juxtaposition. The culprit does have a point! Also, be expecting some Kyman next chapter and less of Kable! ~Alizarin.

* * *

><p>Fable was forced to stay up most of the evening in Kyle's fear she had a concussion. But after getting some food in her, she felt better. He ended up crashing around midnight and she took the liberty of sneaking in a cat nap before their alarm went off. Base on their schedule with Ike, Kyle took a twenty minute shower and brushed his teeth while Fable used the empty room to change into a plaid skirt, silky blouse, and glittery pantyhoses. She was shoving her feet into boots when Kyle reentered in jeans and his usual orange and green jacket with his hair tucked into his hat. There was a ten minute interlude in which the steamy bathroom was hers.<p>

Brushing her teeth was easy but her makeup was a no-go with the steamy mirror. Kyle assured her she looked good anyway and they went downstairs as Ike took a shower. Sheila smiled at them. "Good morning you two! Fable, Gerald is taking your paperwork to the mayor this afternoon and we should hear back at dinner. Now, eat you two."

"Thank you, Mrs. Broflovski, for everything." Fable was shushed and the curvy woman made sure all three of her children had breakfast before waving them off. Kyle and Ike piled in the van but it was a nice morning so Fable decided to walk.

"Be safe, Fable." Kyle said as he pulled out.

"Always am, Kyle."

The van disappeared and she walked quietly, left with her thoughts but not for long. Soon enough, Kenny jogged up to her with a lopsided grin that had her smiling back. "Hey, Fabs."

"Uh," She slowed her pace and gave him a weird look. "Fabs?"

"Yeah, I know, it's stupid. Karen said you should get a nickname and that's what she came up with." He admitted with a smaller smirk. "I'll never use it again, promise."

Fable thought for a second, walking next to him so their arms brushed. "No, it's fine. I like it."

His blue eyes narrowed, "You're just saying that to make her happy, aren't you?"

"Hey, she has to put up with Kare-bear." She teased back.

"Touche." They shared a smile and walked into the high school building.

Kenny kept up with her as she walked to her locker, both acknowledging the various greetings from friends. Fable saw it first. The runny black letters glaring at her on the blue metal surface. People were milling about, hushed whispers running through the passer-bys that quickly grew louder as they realized whose locker it was. When Kenny noticed it, he grabbed Fable's hand and didn't let her stop walking. He tugged her along towards the cafeteria, ignoring the others.

She followed after him, trying not to cry as he led her to an empty classroom. "What the hell was that?" Fable wanted to scream, she wanted to throw a fit, but the words came out in a strangled whisper. "Who would do that?"

Spray painted on her locker door were the glaring words: Demon Child.

"I don't know, but I'll find out." He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Her shoulders shook but she remained silent.

They stayed there until she had composed herself. Her eyes were a bit bloodshot from holding back what Kenny knew were tears, but she looked relatively calm. The bell rang and, with one arm around her shoulders in a protective manner, Kenny led her out of the classroom. Kyle spotted them and quickly walked over, dragging Eric who seemed to be yelling something at one kid near the vandalized locker.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Who ever fucking did that shit will die, stupid hippe-loving asshole." Eric's rage actually touched Fable and she gave him a grateful look that quickly turned into an eyeroll as he glared passionately at her. "Ain't no one allowed to rip on you, ginger, 'cept me."

"We don't know yet. But if you guys hear anything, lemme know." Kenny answered for her as the hallways cleared. He led their group to the locker in question and then walked into the boys' bathroom, coming back with wads of damp paper towels.

Kyle took some and him and Kenny began cleaning. Eric looked down at Fable. "You okay, ginger?"

"Yeah," She gave a small nod and swallowed. "Just shook up is all."

He nodded in understanding before snickering, "Wonder who you pissed off."

"Huh?"

Kenny glanced back as well, wondering where Cartman was going with this. He was the only one who didn't know the full story of the Cult and Kenny hoped it stayed that way.

"Look, it's spray painted on a locker in a high school. Pretty immature to start out with. Another thing, only Kyle, Kenny, and I know about you mom, so 'demon child'? It's a blind statement based on your hair and clothes. The writing? A girl's. So it's gotta be someone from school you pissed off that's pretty dense."

Kyle, Kenny, and Fable just looked at him. "What? Ay! I'm smart!" Cartman glared, arms crossing over his broad chest.

"Cartman...That might be right." Fable said after a long stretch of staring. Then the gazes turned to her, the graffiti forgotten. Kenny was looking at her in confusion. "It wouldn't be the Goths, that's too conformist for them and trust me, I know. I was a goth briefly. But the only other girls I know are Wendy, Bebe, and Red."

"Wendy wouldn't do something like this," Kyle put a finger to his chin in thought as Kenny went back to cleaning. "Bebe would if she had something to gain and she doesn't. Red?"

"No, we're friends."

"Uh, maybe not." Kenny mumbled. Only Kyle heard him and the Jewish boy glanced at him in bewilderment. He cleared his throat and shook his head but knew he had to say something anyway. "Uh, Red may be mad at you."

"Why?"

Man, Kenny didn't want to answer that. He could feel her gaze burning into his back as he worked on the very stubborn M on the locker. "I may...or may not have...ah, slept with her on Halloween while drunk…"

Silence. Fuck, he was so screwed. He scrubbed the door to keep himself from looking at the expression on Fable's face. No doubt it would be painful to see. Kyle avoided looking at him and Cartman was milliseconds from laughing. He could just feel the fatass's shoulders shaking. But none of that mattered. His ears were trained on the small girl just behind him, listening for any sort of reaction.

"That's a stupid reason to be mad at me for, I didn't do anything." She sounded...normal. And for some unexplainable reason, that hurt Kenny more than the thought of her being upset did.

He merely shrugged and straightened once the locker door was cleared off. Kyle came to his rescue. "That just means she's an option, not a definite. For now, let's just get through school."

And they did. Fable pulled through the day like a champ despite constant questions thrown her way and Kenny heard that she was playing along, casually answering that she was a demon from hell. It seemed to be a small joke to help her through the day. Kenny, meanwhile, kept himself a bit aloof to hide his own emotions. He smiled less than Fable was used to but she didn't ask. Even Cartman noticed the two growing distant during school. But there wasn't much to be done about it and soon enough, the four of them were standing in front of Fable's locker after the final bell.


	15. Chapter 15

"Um, hey, Kenny, Kyle," Fable began as she put her books up. She knew she had the boys' attention so she continued. "I want Cartman in on all of this."

"What?!" Kyle exclaimed, instantly earning a sour look from Eric. "You can't possibly trust him!"

Part of her was doing this to help Cartman win Kyle over. But the majority of her decision was based on actual, hopefully not misplaced, trust. And it was obvious by the look she gave Kyle that she was serious. "I want Cartman in on all of this. And if Kenny doesn't, fine. He'll just hear my story."

"Ay, are you two gingers talking about how Keeny can't die?"

"What?" That seemed to be Kyle's favorite word. His bewildered expression was turned on Cartman.

Kenny rolled his blue eyes and intervened before things could unfold themselves in broad view. "Look, guys, we'll explain later. Right now, we need to secure a computer lab."

Kyle took the liberty of leading the group towards the computer labs. He turned the knob, only to find it resisting. "Anyone know how to pick locks?"

"Here." Fable brushed past Eric and took ahold of the doorknob. The boys watched as her eyes closed briefly, all three of them perplexed at her lack of lockpicking. But then she turned the circular handle and the door swung open. She walked it, turning on the lights of the lab, and headed to the dry erase board.

"What the fuck was that?"

"I'll explain." Fable cryptically waved them towards the computers and they complied, Kyle and Cartman both sitting on the edge of their chairs while Kenny lounged back in his, hands folded behind his head. Kyle looked slightly worried, Cartman looked skeptical, and Kenny was curious. But Fable merely took a breath and launched into a detailed story.

"Okay, so, my father's family has been involved with the Cult since it started and he was no exception. That was how he met his first wife who was the daughter of the Cult leader, Cain. It was agreed that once she was pregnant, the child would belong to the Cult but in the process, his mother died and Cain was furious."

Kenny admired her calm strength as she aired her family's laundry out in front of them. She glanced at him occasionally but Fable found herself more holding Cartman's gaze, his stoic and gruff expression comforting. Kyle looked as if he was mentally taking notes.

"He blamed my father for the death and shunned him from the Cult with my half brother, Lucifer. It was during his shunned period through which he found my mother. I'm not sure if they actually loved each other, if it was all an act on either part, or what, but they were married and had lil 'ol me. Things kinda went downhill from there."

Her knuckles turned white gripping on to the hem of her skirt. Kenny frowned, fighting off the urge to just take her in his arms and shield her from everything that has hurt her. But the more she looked at them, the more that pitiable look transformed into one of pure rage. It honestly made Kenny weary and he watched her with careful blue eyes, trying to send calming colors into his aura-fuck, he didn't even know if that was possible. But still, pissed off Fable didn't seem like a thing he wanted to mess with today. Shit was already hitting the fan.

It seemed to help. Fable looked at him and her hands unclenched her skirt and she continued talking, the passionate fury still in her eyes but she looked less murderous.

"His act fell apart and he grey abusive. My mom tried to keep us kids out of the line of fire but it was difficult as Cain took a sudden interest in him again and she learned all about the Cult. She left with me and we went on the run because for some ungodly reason, they wouldn't let us be. For six years I lived with my mother and then, one day, I came home to police and ambulances surrounding my apartment building to find out my mother had been murdered and I was to be sent back to my father.

"My entire life from that point on was meticulously controlled, to his liking. My classes picked by him, my extracurricular activities decided by him, and, of course, how I spent my evenings. I became the focal point of most of their rituals for reasons I didn't know back then. My brother, Lucy, was taken under his grandfather's wing to become the next leader, which is why he left our household and didn't move with us here. And behind all of this was Cain pulling the strings."

"But, why?" Kyle suddenly interrupted, his face scrunched with concentration as he tried to piece everything together.

"Now that," Fable pointed to Kyle, her eyes softening into a more placid, inquisitive look. "is some new information I have. According to Lucy, all the rituals since I was little have been pumping me full of demonic energy in hopes that when they called Cthulhu back, they'd have someone under their thumb to control him."

Cartman snickered, followed by a low whistle. He regarded Fable with a newfound, grudging sort of respect. "Has it worked, demon girl?"

"I don't know, actually. Lucy said it hasn't taken full effect and he doesn't know why, but he assured me it will. It's just that I don't know whether to chalk up my abilities to demon energy or my magic."

This was news to Kenny. He leaned towards her from his seat, eyebrows raised. "Magic? Like, that book you had me get?"

"Magic, what the fuck is this? A sappy teen supernatural novel."

"This is South Park, fat ass, we've had crazier stuff happen." Kyle pointed out, shooting him a side glare.

Fable rolled her eyes at them. "Yeah. My mother was a witch."

"Both your parents were Satan worshippers. How the hell are you not fucked up beyond repair?" Cartman exclaimed.

"No, witches are good-from what I've gathered." She sighed in frustration and chewed her bottom lip. "See, I only had basic lessons from my mother and most of it I only distantly recall and I get what I can from her Book of Shadows, but I don't understand all of it. I wholeheartedly believe that witches fight evil like the Cult though, which is why she kept me from them I think."

The room grew unbearably silent as everyone processed this information overload; Cartman especially. Eventually, Kyle broke the silence.

"You are a complete oxymoron, Fable Sweeney."

She cracked a timid smile at his attempt to lighten the situation. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"So, what all can you do?" Cartman folded his arms over his chest, eyeing her.

"Well, I can light candles without a fire, I can mess with most-but not all-locks, see auras-"

"What the fuck is an aura?"

"It's a color surrounding a person, basically showing who they are inside." Kyle answered, giving him the les mis terms.

Cartman looked slightly disgusted. "Isn't that, like, an invasion of privacy? Are you the only one, ginger?"

"Yeah, I guess it kinda is since if you get really good at reading colors, you can basically map out an entire person's desires and fears." Fable mused, her face now devoid of her previous anger. "And no, Kyle can too."

"What?" Cartman blanched.

"Ever since I tried to prove you wrong about you being psychic." Kyle said in confusion, not understanding why he was so freaked out.

But Fable understood. Cartman didn't want Kyle seeing something within his psyche. She knew what it was too. Kyle must not be looking too close to Cartman's flaming aura or else she was certain they'd be together already. The meddling girl made a mental note to do something about that.

"Wait," Kenny spoke up suddenly, resting his chin on his hand. "you said you could see auras before but now it was easier right?" Fable nodded. "What if the demon energy is enhancing your witchiness and your witchiness is what's delaying the effects of the demon energy?"

Fable blinked at him then gave a small hum of agreement. "That actually makes sense cause they don't know about mom being a witch. "

"Okay, we need a gameplan." Kyle stood up. He was always the planner of the group, and this was no exception. "Fable and Kenny, you two learn about the Cult and your guys predicament-"

"Yeah, like him always dying and coming back." Cartman gave an offhand comment that had Kyle looking confused. "It's old news Kahl, Keeny dies every day and comes back. Yew can't remember just like everyone else."

Kyle's light green eyes turned on Kenny and he nodded his blond mop of hair. "He's right, dude. It's a Cult thing."

"Oh...Well, sorry I forget…"

"It's cool, not your fault."

There was an awkward pause before Kyle continued. "Anyway, you two figure out Cult stuff. With your permission Fable, I'd like to do research on your witch heritage. I'll need that book."

"Okay, I trust ya."

"And Cartman." His gaze turned on the stony boy glaring up at him. "You figure out who's harassing Fable here and take care of them."

Cartman's rugged face split into a sadistic grin that had Kyle instantly regretting his decision. But if Cartman was the dirty fighter of the group, and right now they needed him on their side. Fable seemed to trust him-much to Kyle _and_ Kenny's annoyance. "My pleasure."

Kyle gave a small sigh. "I need to get home; Stan and I have a science project due tomorrow. You coming, Fable?"

Kenny and Cartman stood. Fable met her blond friend's gaze to see his eyebrows raised in a silent invitation. "Nah, I think I'm going to run by and see Tweek."

The Jew gave a shrug and the four headed out the door. They walked to the front doors together and before they headed their separate ways, Fable pulled Kyle off to the side. Her emerald eyes burned with a curiosity that had Kyle on edge.

"Hey, have you ever actually _looked_ at Cartman's aura?"

"No, why would I do that?" He was completely offput about this question. It made him uncomfortable and annoyed.

"Just trust me and do it when you two get a moment alone."

Kyle was about to object when he glanced behind her. Kenny was waiting patiently, a rather stormy look on his face. Within his deep purple aura, Kyle could see bursts of silver, like paintballs being sporadically shot at his aura. With a sigh, he looked back down at Fable. "Only if you do the same with Kenny. Deal?"

"Why does-"

"Deal?"

"...Deal."


End file.
